The Jester of the Family
by The Reaper Only
Summary: What if Yu Narukami had a older sister? (only a year older) And what if she was the exact opposite to her brother. While Yu is quiet, polite, and calm for most situations; Azami is Noisy, Unpolite and sometimes she fool around and don't take anything seriously. TeddiexOC/YuxMarie (DISCONTINUED - REWRITED VERSION ALREADY OUT!)
1. Are we there yet?

**_Summary: What if Yu Narukami had a older sister? (only a year older) And what if she was the exact opposite to her brother. While Yu is quiet, polite, and calm for most situations; Azami is Noisy, Unpolite and sometimes she fool around and don't take anything seriously. TeddiexOC/YuxMarie_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : Are we there yet?

Yu and Azami Narukami were on a train with destiny to Inaba. They were send there to live with their uncle while their parents work overseas. Yu and Azami doesn't really care about it, that was just tipical for them. Yu look at her sister playing with her phone, he sometimes wonder "is she really my sister?" Blood test say yes... and so their parents. Azami could be easily describe as a troublemaker and sometimes a bully. She looks almost like Yu, she have the same hair color and the same eye color but her hair is long, very long... she refuse to cut it, she like it to have it long and messy. It reach her legs, her eyes have littles eyebags and wear glasses. Yu decide to take a little nap before they arrive

"Azami, wake me up if we arrive" Yu start to close his eyes

"Roger that, Yu-chan"

"..." Yu didn't say anything. When Azami call him like that he feel a little weird.

* * *

Yu just wake up from what it appear to be a nightmare, altough it wasn't really scary. He turn to his sister, she was sleeping and snoring. He close his eyes and try to relax a little. His little peace was interrupted by a voice he knows very well...

"Yu, Are we there yet?" Azami ask with a big smile

"I don't know, I just wake up" Yu look at the window, he saw the contryside so they must be near "Not yet, a couple of miles maybe"

"... What about now?" Azami only wait 2 second before she ask again

"You have to be kidding me, really?"

"No, i'm messing with you" Azami laugh at him

"Ugh"

"Hehehe i like it when you do that"

"What? Why?"

"It proves that you can get angry"

"... What?" Yu didn't know what she was talking about

"You heard me... sometimes you are like... emotionless. Like a robot" Azami try to imitate a robot

"I see..." Yu hate her but also he likes her. Azami could be annoying as hell but she cares a lot about the family "We are near" He say

"Finally!"

The train stop and Yu grab his belongings, Azami grab hers and jump out of the train... literally. No, seriously. She open the window and jump! Yu for a moment thought that she hurt herself, before he look at the window Azami scream "I'm okay, Yu" He sigh and get out of the train through the door like a normal person.

* * *

Yu and Azami get out of the Train Station, there was no one around. Azami was about to walk away when she saw a familiar face...

"Uncle Dojima!" Azami run at him and hug him really hard. Dojima almost fall

"Woah, take it easy Azami"

"Never!" Azami break the hug and let Yu talk to him

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo" Said Dojima to Yu

"Thanks"

"Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you and Azami"

"Yeah, Azami have the opportunity to meet you before" Said Yu

"It was a long time ago, Yu" Said Azami. There's been a time when Azami went with her mother to visit Dojima, she had 10 when they visit him. They stay with him for a week, while Yu was in home with their father because he was sick "And you haven't change, Uncle"

"Haha let's see how you aged then" Dojima laugh

"Please, i'll be beautiful for the rest of my life. Hehehe" Azami joke around

"We'll see about that" Said Yu. Azami saw the girl hidding behind Dojima

"Is that's who i think she is?" Azami smile

"Yes, she is my daughter Nanako" Dojima introduce her to their cousins "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousins"

"... 'lo"

"Awww, you're so cute i could eat you with cream" Azami said with her usual "ear to ear" smile and Nanako hide behind Dojima

"*chuckle* What're you so shy for?" Nanako got angry and slap him

"Ow, hahaha" Dojima laugh "Well then... Let's get going. My car's over there" Azami grab her bags and follow Dojima. When she got to the car, she saw Yu talking to a girl. Yu come back and Azami was smiling at him like idiot

"What?"

"It didn't happen 5 minutes and now you were hitting on a girl? You player!"

"What!? No!"

"Don't worry, I won't judge you, Lil' brother" Azami give him a thumb up

"..."

* * *

They stop at the Gas Station so Nanako could go to the bathroom, Dojima take this chance to fill up the car and smoke. Yu and Azami get out of the car and continue with the conversation.

"Now Yu, if you want a girlfriend so bad. It won't hurt to actually ask for my help" Azami talk like she know everything

"... You don't have a boyfriend"

"That's because no one deserve me. Do you have any idea of how many guys ask me out?"

"... six?" Azami put a poker face

"... yeah, six. That aside, Boys need to think before they talk. One of them just said out loud "Your boobs are bigger than my hand" after that the teachers find him unconcious in a trash can" Azami smile, she remember every detail of her beating him up.

"I know, i was there. I don't know where did you get the strength to knock him out so easily and put him in that tiny trash can"

"Hey, i'm awesome... Anyway, the thing is that you need to practice everything you are going to say to a girl. And if you fall in love with her, it'll be easier for you"

"You're starting to sound like mom"

"Ugh, don't mention it" Their mom tend to talk like she know everything about everyone. Like some kind of god.

"Are you two in high school?" The gas station attendant ask to the siblings. Looks like he was bored

"Yes" They answer

"Does it surprise you both to see how little there is out here?"

"Not really. It's a little town, but not that little" Said Azami

"You are right but there's so little to do, i'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now"

"Thanks but first we need to think about it a little" Said Azami and Yu nodded

"Give it some thought then, We don't mind if you're a student" the gas station attendant give Yu a handshake. He want to do the same to Azami but she refuse

"Sorry i don't give handshakes but we'll think about it" Azami smile at the attendant and he return the smile.

"Oh, I should get back to work" The attendant leave and Nanako come back from the bathroom

"Hey Nanako, everything was okay?" Azami ask

"Yes... Are you okay?"

"Who? me?" Azami didn't know what Nanako means

"Not you, him" Nanako point at Yu, looks like he has a headache

"Yu, Are you all right?" Azami got worried

"Yeah... i'm okay. I just feel a little dizzy" Said Yu and Dojima return to the car. He look at Yu

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel lightheaded"

"That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you. What about you, Azami?"

"I feel okay. Trips don't usually get me sick or anything"

"Alright, why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go" Dojima said to Yu "Go with him, Azami"

"Okay"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Azami ask to Yu while they walk through the Shopping District

"I'm okay now..." Yu start to look at one side of the road

"What? Did you see something?... A treasure, maybe!?" Azami couldn't be 2 minutes without joking

"No... is that girl from before" Said Yu, Azami look at her. She look Unfriendly... but beautiful.

"Yu" Before she could continue, Yu was already walking at her "The hell are you doing?" Azami follow him. Yu approach the girl, she saw him and raise and eyebrow

"Hm...? Have we met before?" She said. Azami remain silent for a moment

"No shit! Is this some kind of "it must be destiny" shit, isn't it?" Said Azami "Don't screw this up, Yu"

"I met you just now" He said and Azami facepalm

"You screw up!" Azami wanted to scream at him

"Just now...? Hmm, okay" The girl say and look at the wall. She was ignoring him

"Okay!? The hell is wrong with her?" Azami couldn't believe it "Yu!" Azami grab him and take him away from her "We are leaving"

"What? Why?"

* * *

They finally arrive to their new home for the year. When they enter Dojima tell them where they will sleep. Yu will stay in the guest room, upstair. Azami will stay with Nanako. They grab their stuff and leave them in their rooms, Azami leave her bags in the floor while Nanako watch her. Azami didn't have much with her. She only have clothes and a couple of books. It doesn't look like it but she read a lot, especially horror novels... and ocasionally erotics; those were still in the bag. She'll hide them so Nanako won't find them. Dinner was ready and everyone go downstair to have a family dinner.

"All right, let's have a toast" Said Dojima. They drink and Dojima was the first to talk "So... your mom and dad are busy as always... They're working overseas, was it?" Yu and Azami nodded "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck on a place like this because of your parents... it's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you two around. So long you both are here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home"

"Thanks for your kindness" Said Yu

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal"

"There's not? Alright then... LET'S PARTY!"

"Hahaha, not today. You have school tomorrow"

"... ow"

"Well, anyway... Let's eat" Then Dojima's phone ring, talk about timing "Ugh... Who's calling at this hour?" He answer "Dojima speaking... Yeah? I see... So where is it?" Dojima sigh "All right, i'm on my way... Looks like i made the right choices to skip the booze..." He turn to the kids

"Sorry, but i gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late i'll be. Nanako, you help them out, okay?"

"Okay" Said Nanako, she looked sad. Dojima grab his keys and went out

"Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?"

"I already brought it in!"

"All right. Well, i'm off" Dojima leave and the awkwardness didn't wait.

"... So" Azami didn't know what to say "Laundry... You do Laundry?" She ask

"... Yes"

"Such a mature girl..." Nanako ignore her and turn on the TV. Azami ignore the TV and start to eat. They were showing the Announcer's affair and all that boring stuff that Azami don't want to listen

"Let's eat..." Said Nanako

"I already did..." Said Azami

"... What does your dad do?" Yu asked

"He... investigates stuff. Like crime scenes" Said Nanako "My dad's a detective" The news were still going on and on about Namatame and Mayumi Yamano "This is boring" Said Nanako and change the channel. A commercial was on.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get on touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sing along. Azami and Yu look at her "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Y-yeah..." Azami finish her meal and head to her room. She take this chances to grab her erotics books and head to Yu's room.

"Azami, what happen?"

"Take this" Azami give him the book and he look at them

"Did you bring them with you!?" Yu couldn't believe it "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, you can yell at me later. Please, hide them in your room. In a place where Nanako can't find them but i can"

"...Are you planning on reading them?"

"Y-yeah..." Azami blush "That's what they are for"

"...Are you going to do something else beside reading them?"

"... Maybe"

"You need help Azami"

"And you need a girlfriend"

"... Ouch" Said Yu with a poker face. He still take the books and hide them in one of the desk drawers.


	2. Are you calling him loser?

**Chapter 2** : Are you calling him loser?

 **4/12 Tuesday**

It was morning and Azami did't want to get up at all. She had a weird dream, about clowns and Yu talking to a fox in a shrine, she tend to have weird dreams. Azami get up and prepare herself for school, she grab the uniform and put it on. She look herself in the mirror...

"It's a little... boring. What if...?" She grab her yellow beret and place it in her head "Mmmm better but something's missing... Oh right" She almost forgot her glasses. She can see without them but not so far, her vision was limited to at least 4 meter. "Perfect... I'm so awesome. It doesn't matter what others say" She's always so confident, even arrogant most of the time but that's what make her stand out in her family. Azami go downstairs to have breakfast.

"Hello! What a lovely morning we have in this little town" Said Azami. Yu looks like he just have a nightmare and Nanako wasn't paying her attention at all. She was making breakfast. "Do you want me to help you, Nanako-chan?"

"It's okay, i'm almost done. Sit down" She said. Azami sigh and do as told. She turn to Yu

"Hey, you look beat" Azami place her hand in his shoulder

"... Really? I don't feel like it"

"Did you have a nightmare? Because i have a weird dream last night. About clowns and you were talking with a fox" Yu's eyes widen

"Really?"

"Yeah, it really went out of hands. But hey, that's how dreams are"

"I don't know... Mine feel, real"

"Well it just happen. Let it go, Yu. It was a dream and in the end it doesn't really matter" Azami said and Nanako came with the last pieces of toast and sit down

"Okay. Let's eat" She said.

"Do you do the cooking?" Yu ask

"Of course she does. She just did it" Azami state the obvious

"I can toast bread... and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Dad can't cook, so i buy dinner"

"Huh, it's maybe because of his work. I bet he don't have the time to eat properly" Said Azami and Yu nodded

"You two are starting school today, right?" Nanako ask

"Yes, Are you coming with us?" Said Yu

"Yes, my school's on the way" Nanako smile

"Cool. Show the way cousin" Azami get up and run to the front door. She get out and was welcomed with rain. She close the door "It's raining..."

"Thanks, Captian Obvious" Said Yu

"You're welcome, Poker Face Officer" Nanako laugh at their conversation

* * *

They were now in the school Zone, Samegawa flood plain. Nanako was guiding the siblins to their new school. The rain didn't stop at all which bother Azami a lot

"You keep going straight from here" Said Nanako, she turn to the other direction "My school's this way. Bye" She leave and the siblins walk to their school.

"So Yu... What do you think?"

"I hope it won't get bad"

"Me too. Remember that school in Tokyo? What a bunch of morons" One time they had to transfer to Tokyo. In one of the high schools there, everyone was bullying their underclassmates

"Tell me about it..." They were talking when a boy in a bike crash with a telephone pole. He was okay... most of him, except his croch...

"Ouch!" Said Azami

"... Let's leave him be" Said Yu

"Okay, let's go" Azami wanted to help in some way but that... It's better to leave him alone for a while. They arrive to Yasogami high school. Yu and Azami went straight to the Faculty Office, what they encounter wasn't what they were expecting... it was the worst teacher ever...

"Huh? Another bunch of student that arrive late?" He said, Yu remain quiet while Azami try to not laugh at his teeths "What are you laughing at!?" He yell at Azami

"Pffff Hahaha what's up with your teeths?" Yu facepalm and the teacher get closer to her. A vein was poping out of his forehead

"What did you just said!?" The teacher grab the files that were in the table and start to look "Who are you brat!?"

"My na-name.. is Azami Narukami... pfff" She was still laughing. Then the teacher turn to Yu

"And you?"

"Yu Narukami"

"So we have a family here... Thanks god that i only have to deal with one of you" Yu gulp and Azami only could smile "You!" He point at Yu "You are in my class, and You!" He point at Azami "You are in 3-1 with Ms. Sofue. I bet she's waiting for you right now in the classroom... Don't just stand there! Go!" He yell at her and she run like hell to her classroom. Before she arrive, an idea come out...

"I better watch Yu's back... That teacher deserve to be humiliated" A creepy smile could be seen in her face. At that moment a girl was walking through the hallway and saw her, slowly she go back from where she come. "I still got it... Hehehee"

* * *

Azami saw Yu entering the classroom with the teacher. When they close the door, Azami stay behind it and heard what's happening in the other side...

"Awright, shut your traps!"

"Woah, he's an asshole to everyone" Said Azami

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as i'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!"

"Aw shit..."

"Now i hate wasting my time, but i'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage"

"What did you just say about him!?" Azami try not to scream

"And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick!"

"He said WHAT!?" Azami open the door and scream at Morooka "Loser your mother!" Everyone's jaw literally drop in the floor. The silence in the class didn't last long, some students couldn't contain their laughs

"Shut up! and YOU!" Morooka point at Azami "You are in my shit list!"

"Like i care" Azami shrug and slowly get out of the class and leave "I have important bussiness so... Bye!" Azami run like her life depend of it

* * *

Azami made it to her class and introduce herself. After the class ended there was a couple of her classmates that were talking about "someone" who insult Morooka's mother. Azami smile viciously, she won't stop there. She have a lot of things prepare for Morooka, "Nobody call Yu a loser, without my permition" she thought. The class ended without problem. Azami get up but the intercom stop her...

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All student must return to their classroom and are not to leave the school until further notice" Ms. Sofue tell the students to stay in class and she left. Azami take out her phone and call Yu.

"Hey, Bro"

"Hey. I guess i'm lucky Morooka didn't punish me for what you did"

"I did it for you. Nobody call you loser... they have to ask me first"

"...Thanks for that, Azami. I appreciate"

"Anytime, Yu-chan"

"... Don't call me like that"

"Aw but you loved it-" Yu hang up "...He still love it" Azami grab her headphone and hear music. She was listening to Hatsune Miku. It didn't last long. The intercom speak again

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..." Azami get out of her class and go straight to Yu's classroom. She got to the door and open it. She encounter a funny scene...

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" A girl with a green jacket go after a boy and hit him right in the nuts

"Argh!" Ironically it was the same student from this morning in the same position too.

"Shit... it must be a deja vu" She turn to Yu and ignore the boy "Are you ready to go, Yu?" Azami ask, he was about to responde but was interrupted

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked... My Trial of the Dragon!"

"... Are you kidding me? You can buy another. Beside that movie wasn't that great" The girl look at her

"What did you say!? This movie was pure gold!"

"Yeah... No, it wasn't worth my time. I prefer sci-fi and terror, things that make you piss your pants. That kind of movie"

"You are a little weird if you actually like that" She said

"Thanks! I try to be weird" She turn to Yu "Anyway, let's go Yu. I'm tired and i don't want to encounter Morooka today"

"Wait... Are you the girl from this morning?" The girl with green jackey ask

"Yes, i'm Azami Narukami. Yu's big sister... By the way, Yu. Why don't you call me neesan like before?" Azami start to mess with him a little

"I grow up"

"Pff, Boring. Let's go"

"Wait, we are going to" The girl said

"Why?"

"We wanted to know him a little..." The girl got a little nervious "By the way, I'm Chie Satonaka and she is my friend Yukiko Amagi" She introduce her friend who was behind Yu

"Nice to meet you both, Let's go" Azami said, then turn to the guy in the floor "You didn't have mercy, huh? I like it"

* * *

They walk to the school entrance. Azami was watching her surroundings in case that Morooka find her. Yu saw her and let her be in the middle of the group, they don't actually hide her but at least serve as a shield. When the arrive to the school gates, a creepy looking guy show up. He talk to Yukiko...

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" He ask

"What...? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko ask

"He's a weird looking guy" Said Azami. Then a bunch of student start to gather in the school gates.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" One of the student said "Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move" "I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out" Azami went with the students as soon she heard the word bet

"I bet you two can of Tap that he end up running like a girl" She said to them

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" One of the students say to Azami

"Amagi Challenge? What's that?" Azami ask but the boy interrupt

"Um, s-so... are you coming or not?" He ask

"I-I'm not going"

"Fine!" He run away

"What did i tell you...? Like a girl" Said Azami to the boys

"Wh-What did he want from me...?" Yukiko was oblivious to what the boys want

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date" Chie state the obvious for her

"Huh? Really?"

"Are you serious?" Azami ask

"You really had no clue? Sheesh..." Chie couldn't believe it either "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden" Then the guy how Chie kick in the nuts came out with his bike

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" He said "Man, you're cruel... You got me the same way last year"

"I don't recall doing that"

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" He got way to excited, that was his doom

"I'd rather not"

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up... Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much in front of his sister. She might get jealous" Azami laugh and he got away in his bike before Chie punch him again

"We're just curious, is all!"

"U-Um, i'm sorry for dragging you two into this..." Said Yukiko

"It's okay... Always happen" Said Yu. Then a bunch of student start to gather in the gates

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring" They leave the school

* * *

The group was walking to Junes. Looks like Chie was asking why did they transfer to Inaba, Yu tell her everything while Azami only listen. She was looking at the floor, in that moment it look more interesting that than listening at all.

"Ah... so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, i thought it was something way more serious" Said Chie and Azami step in

"So you were expecting something like... we are fugitives or one of those stupid things that only appear in TV or Videogames? If so i must confess that i once stole a candy shop"

"... You only buy candies but you forgot to pay them" Said Yu

"When i realized, i already eat them all..." Azami try to sound cool no matter what

"Hahahaha You are funny, but seriously... Are you always like this?" Chie ask

"Yeah, i prefer to do what i want instead of being a slave of society like me little brother here" Azami point at Yu

"Alright, when the police stop you, don't expect me to get you out"

"No need, Yu-chan. I'm old enough to evade them" Azami give them a thumb up. Chie and Yukiko laugh. Chie look around...

"There really is nothing here, huh?" She said "That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Thought, there is something from Mt. Yasogami... i think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Said Chie

"Huh? It's... Just an old inn"

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure"

"Really? Hey Yukiko-san can i stay there one of this days?" Ask Azami very excited "I love the inn"

"And it's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday"

"...That's kinda sad" Said Azami and everyone look at her "Deciding the fate of someone is not right, what if she don't want to do it?"

"No! I really want to... It's just to soon" Said Yukiko

"Well, their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keep this town going"

"... I don't think that's entirely true" Said Yukiko

"So tell me" Chie was asking Yu "You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

"Huh?... well" Yu was nervious. Azami whisper to him

"Say yes!"

"..." Yu remain quiet. Azami sigh

"Well, if you ask me. Yukiko is cute" Said Azami

"Please stop it... Don't listen to her, senpai"

"Did you just call me senpai?" Azami don't like to be called senpai "Call me Azami, it's true that i'm a year older but forget about formalities"

"Well, Yukiko is really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?"

"Oh, just like Azami-" Said Yu but Azami step in his foot to shut him

"Don't you dare..." Said Azami with a smile

"Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that i'm popular or that i've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko was getting nervious "Wait, n-no! What i meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend!... Geez, Chie!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie stop laugh, there was something happening in front of them "Hey, What's that?"

"A car accident, maybe?" Said Azami and they get closer. The police didn't let anyone get closer, there was housewifes gossip around...

"So that high schooler left school early, and she came down this street..." One of the housewife said to another "Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" "I wanted to see it too" "Uh, you got here too late... The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago" "Well, i think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

"Wait... What did she just say? A dead body!?"

"Cool... i want a picture" Azami got closer but Yu stop her

"No you don't" Then Dojima show up and Azami get a few step backwards. Dojima saw them

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Just looking around to the beautiful scene of the crime" Said Azami in sarcastic tone

"Did something happen?" Yu ask

"Well... You could say that" Said Dojima "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here..." Dojima scratch his head

"You two know this guy?" Chie ask

"I'm Detective Dojima, their guardian. Uhh... Well, how should i say this... I hope you get along with them... be careful around Azami. She get in troubles a lot. But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home" Then a detective came running, he push Azami and send her to the ground, he got away and throw up. Dojima help Azami to get up "Are you okay?" He ask

"Yes"

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?"

"I-I'm sorry... Nngh..." He was trying to not throw up again

"Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" He left and the young detective, Adachi, follow him.

"Was this what that announcement was about?" Chie ask to herself

"What do they mean... it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko ask

"To bad i can't get a picture..." Said Azami and Everyone look at her


	3. Rumors are just that, are they?

**Chapter 3** : Rumors are just that... are they?

After coming back home. Yu and Azami have dinner with Nanako, Dojima didn't come back. The news were showing the victim that was hanging from the antenna, it was Mayumi Yamano. Azami pay attention to that one and ask herserf "How did she end up like that?" The situation got really out of hands now, of course Namatame couldn't do it and more importantly... why he'll do it anyway? Misuzu Hiragi was more likely the culprit but she had an alibai, just like Namatame. After that Azami, Yu and Nanako go to bed.

The next morning was just like yesterday. Azami and Yu have breakfast with Nanako and they go to school together until Nanako go for separate way. Azami didn't want her to go alone by the possibility of a murderer going around.

"So... Do you want to go to Junes today? It's on me, what do you say?" Azami invite Yu to Junes

"... Sure" Then the same guy from yesterday crash again in the same exact spot but this time, he end up inside a trash can...

"Let's help him this time" Yu and Azami help him to get out of the trash can.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm..."

"Yu Narukami"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya. Sorry, i wasn't paying attention that morning"

"No problem" Yu said

"Is your bike okay, Yosuke?" Ask Azami

"My bike? What about me!? Yosuke turn to Azami "Who are you by the way?"

"Azami Narukami, I'm Yu's sister. You don't know me because i'm in 3-1"

"3-1... Then you are our senpai?" Yosuke ask

"In a way, don't call me senpai. I hate it, just call me Azami"

"Alright then... Say, did you two hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident"

"You might be right" Said Yu

"Might? Of course it was a murder. What else could be?" Said Azami

"Yeah, but... dangling a dead body iver a roof like that... That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place"

"Tell me about it..." Said Yu

"Oh Crap, we're late!" Said Yosuke

"Wait, What!? Are you kidding me?" Azami start to panic, if she encounter Morooka in her way to the classroom she's dead

"You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine" Yosuke offer his bike, Azami look at it for a moment. It didn't look fine at all... or safe

"I'll run"

* * *

School is over for today, Azami take her stuff and exit the classroom. She decide to go straight to Yu's classroom. She enter the classroom and heard Yosuke inviting Yu to eat Steak. Unfortunaly, Chie appear and she look pissed.

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My Trial of the Dragon" Azami roll her eyes

"Woah, you won't let it go so easily, huh?" Azami ask

"No... I won't"

"Urgh... Chie, you always come around when i'm talking about food" Said Yosuke

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Ask Chie to Yukiko

"I'll pass... I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway" Yukiko turn to Azami "Goodbye, Narukami-senpai" Then she left

"I don't like when they call me senpai... I told her that yesterday and she keep going"

"Enjoy it while you can, Azami... Senpai" Yosuke joke around

"Very funny Yosuke" Azami smile even if she hate when she's called senpai

"Oh well. We should get going too" Said Chie

"Huh? Do i seriously have to treat two people?" Yosuke didn't want to do this, it was a serious wound on his wallet

"Three" Said Azami

"Oh Come on!" Yosuke yell

* * *

The group go to Junes, Azami feel a little guilty for Yosuke so she help him to pay for the drinks and the food.

"You don't have to do this, Azami"

"I feel a little bad for you, just accept it. Maybe this opportunity won't present again" Azami tends to be selfish sometimes "Besides, before you offer to take Yu somewhere to eat. We were going here, it was on me too"

"... Alright, i'll take it" Said Yosuke. They grab the drinks and the food, and went to the table where Chie and Yu were waiting.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here" Chie was upset

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, i had to change my plans"

"What about Azami?"

"She paid"

"Still, that' no reason to take us to your PLACE" Chie remark

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything" Azami and Yu didn't know what they were talking about "Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh?" They both nod "I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came here... Here, this is to welcome you two to town" Yosuke give

them the drinks "Satonaka, yours is on me too"

"Yeah, I know" They cheers and start a conversation.

"So Azami, You don't look like Narukami's sister" Said Yosuke and Azami raise an eyebrow "I mean, your personality is different"

"Well, you are right. But we are brother and sister, i don't need to be like him. I prefer being myself... a goofy person who tends to get in problems everywhere i go" Azami smile while she tell that

"There was a time you were a bully" Said Yu

"An honest bully. I only bully other bullies. In the end everyone thought that i was just another bully... morons" Azami look way while drinking. Yosuke was paying attention to the conversation but then someone catch his eyes

"Hey... It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back" Yosuke got up and walk away, Azami saw the girl

"Who's she?" Ask Azami

"That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time though"

"Mmm i see" Azami was watching at Saki and Yosuke talking, He looks happy but she looks tired. Something must happen to her, "maybe is the work" Azami thought. Then Konishi saw them and approach to the table where they are sitting.

"Are you the transfer student?" She ask Yu, Azami feel a little pushed away "Oh, did you hear about me already?"

"What about me? I transfer here too..." Said Azami, wanting to get her attention like a fool

"Yeah, i heard from you too. My class is next to yours" Said Konishi "It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much"

"Uh-Not necessarily..." Yosuke said

"He doesn't have too many friends, so i hope you two get along. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you"

"Nah, he's a great guy" Said Yu

"Ahaha, i know... i'm just kidding" Azami didn't know if she was lying or not

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that"

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work i go... Laters" Said Saki and walk away from the group

"Oh, uh, Senpai...!" Saki leave before he could talk to her again "Hahah, Saki-senpai says i'm annoying, but she's even more nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the sam way..."

"Oh, so that how it is" Azami smile

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Haha, i get it... The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain... Hoho, the flames of forbidden love!"

"Looks like a movie slogan to me" Said Azami "But Yosuke couldn't be a protagonist. He'll be the comic relief"

"Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that" Yosuke was blushing "And i can be a protagonist in a movie, Azami"

"Oh reaaaally... Well, i know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Azami wasn't interest in rumors but she listen anyway "You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen... and they say that person's your soulmate"

"..." Azami got disappointed "That's all?"

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful..." Said Yosuke "How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?"

"No" Everyone say in unison, even Yu

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out-then you'll see!" Azami raise an eyebrow

"So... you haven't try it out yet?" Azami ask

"Wow, i'm trying to remember the last time i heard something this stupid..." Said Yosuke "All that aside... you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee"

"I hope so! It would be like a Horror movie, I'm so in love with Horror" Azami hug herself

* * *

Later that day, Azami and Yu go back home and have dinner with Nanako. Again, Dojima wasn't there.

"Did your father call?" Yu ask

"No. He always says he will..." Nanako was sad

"Well, maybe he'll come today..." Said Azami and at that moment, the door open and Dojima enter.

"Oh! He's home!" Dojima go straight to the couch and sit back

"What a day... I'm back. Did anything happen while i was out?" He ask

"Well, aliens abduct Yu, so Me and Nanako go on a journey to bring him back" Azami said sarcastly "In the end they stold his brain... too bad"

"I'm still here, you know"

"Poor Yu..." Azami ignore him "He's in a better place now" Dojima let out a little laugh while Yu slap her in the arm

"Anyway. I'm sorry to be so late. Been busy at work. Can you put the news on for me?" He ask to Nanako and she change channels until the news come up

"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in the isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi" The were still on and on about everyone already know, Azami sigh and just look at the ceiling "The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body"

"An interview with the kid? Where the hell did they find her?" Dojima sigh. The student pop up in the Tv, Yu had a feeling the he saw her before while Azami could tell who she is.

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?" The reporter was asking a lot of questions

"U-Umm" The girl was nervious

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"

"Huh? She was killed?" The girl ask

"Oh, errr... So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, not really"

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"What an assho-" Azami was about to insult but Yu cover her mouth before she could finish "What was that for?" THen he point at Nanako "Oh, right. I almost forgot" THe news were still on

"A tragedy that ocurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result..."

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it" Said Dojima

"It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging somenone upside down from an antenna. I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit" THe commentator say "Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime"

"Look Uncle, they think they are better detective than you or any other police in town to talk like that. What a bunch of..." She look at Nanako and choose her word wisely "incompetent"

"Tell me about it. Still, we only ger loads of prank calls, though..."

"So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet?"

"That's it, i'll go to my room" Azami get up and go to Nanako's room. She stay there for a while reading one of her horror novels but only a few pages. She remember that she was going to try that Midnight Channel thing. If she was going to do it, she'll do it with Yu in his room, he have a TV there. Nanako don't have one. Azami go to take a shower first, put on her pijama that consist in a white long-sleeved shirt with a robot on it and red pants. SHe enter Yu's room, he wasn't there yet so she stay there anyway. Before he got there, Azami look around in his room... it look normal, like back home "He could at least put a poster or something in the wall to decorate. Now then... where does he hide his porn?"

"I don't have any" Said Yu from behind, scaring Azami

"Dammit Yu, you scared me!"

"Pay attention to your surrounding, Azami. What are you doing here?"

"I don't have a Tv in Nanako's room so i decide to watch it with you"

"Alright, but we still have time until midnight. What do you want to do?" Azami look around to find something to do

"Ummm, how about true or dare?"

"Never" The last time Azami make him eat something gross. Azami never told him what it was

"Coward... Then a card game or anything at all" Azami look around and saw paper in the desk "Paper cranes"

"... Alright, bring them" Azami grab the paper and they start to fold them. The time slowly pass...

* * *

It was almost Midnight, Azami and Yu were ready to see if the Midnight Channel was real or don't. Azami wanted to make things more interesting. She and Yu had a bet, if it's real Yu have to buy her everything she wants for at least a month. If it wasn't Azami is the one that have to buy everything Yu wants. They were okay with that deal because no matter who wins, they don't usually buy to much.

"I was thinking... if it is real, does that mean that two person will appear" Said Azami "My soulmate and yours"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No... but i don't know how urban legends work at all"

"We are about to see" There was only a couple of seconds until Midnight. Yu get up and stare at the Tv, Azami was behind him. The clock point to Midnight and nothing appear on the screen. Azami sigh and Yu smirk "I win, Azami"

"Yes you did, Yu. What do you want?"

"Nothing... for now" Then the Tv turn on and show static. A few second later start to show a girl on the screen. The screen was all blurry but they could tell that it was a girl but nothing more.

"What the hell...?" They say. Out of nowhere Yu start to grab his head, he was in pain

"Yu! What happen?"

"Something... is talking... to me"

"What?!" The pain go away and Yu get up of the floor and watch the Tv for a moment "Yu, what's happening?" Azami was nervious, Yu get closer to the Tv and touch the screen. The screen wasn't solid, it make waves when Yu touch it, like water. Yu touch it again and this time his entire hand went through the Tv "Holy Shit" Said Azami. Then something grab Yu and half of his body was inside the Tv. Azami grab him and pull him back. Finally Yu came out of the TV and fall on top of Azami. Azami hit her head with the coufee table. "That hurts!"

"Azami are you okay?" Yu ask

"Me? What about you? The TV almost ate you just now!" Then someone knock the door

"Are you okay?" Nanako was in the other side of the door

"Yes, we are okay. Yu step on my feet" Azami come up with a lame excuse

"Okay... Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" She ask to Azami

"I'll be there in a moment"

"Okay..." Said Nanako and leave. Azami grab her head, it still hurt

"Do you need something?" Yu ask

"No, i'm good... but seriously, what just happen?"

"I don't know, we'll tell the others what happen"

"They won't believe a thing"

"We have to try..."


	4. A world inside the TV

**Chapter 4** : A world inside the TV

 _ **4/14 Thursday**_

It was raining today, wich was aparently normal in this town. Azami and Yu go to school like nothing happen last night. Azami go straigh to her classroom and fall sleep for a while, today she didn't want to pay attention. The only thing she wanted to know was how a Yu almost fall inside a TV. It was the weidest thing she saw in her entire life, Azami want answers now but no one was able to give her what she wants. At least for now. School finish rather quickly, Azami grab her things and get out of the classroom and went to Yu's classroom. She open the door and went straigh to him.

"Hey, Yu... Did you talk to..?"

"Not yet" Then Yosuke walk toward them. His face tell them everything, he saw it too

"Y-Yo. Um..." He didn't know what to say "It's, uh, it's not really that important, but... Well, yesterday in TV, I... Never mind. Look, i'll tell you later. Ahaha..." He was really nervious. Then Chie appear

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumors? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body"

"So it was really her in the news yesterday" Said Azami "I had my doubts but looks like i was right"

"You too? I had that feeling too" Said Yu

"I wonder if that's why she looked se down... She doesn't seem to be at school today either"

"Give her time, Yosuke. Finding a dead body is not easy if you are not use to it" Said Azami

"You're right, Azami" Said Yosuke. Yukiko get up of the chair and prepare to go home

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie ask

"Things are really out of hand right now... i'm sorry" She said and leave

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke ask

"I gues they're running her ragged..." Said Chie "By the way, did you see... it... last night?" Chie ask and everyone got nervious all of the sudden

"Huh...? Uh, well... what about you?" Yosuke ask

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie exclaim "But... my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well chie... maybe you are... you know..." Azami try to stated the obvious... and messed with her a little

"Shut up, Azami!" Chie yell at her "I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure. Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform and..." Yosuke stop her

"Wait, i think that's the same person i saw. I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image i saw was much blurrier" Said Yosuke

"Wait, so you saw it too!?" Chie ask "And we saw the same girl? Does that mean... we have the same soulmate?"

"Oh, a love triangle... Yosuke won't make it out alive from this one" Azami joke around

"What? Is not like that!"

"Whatever you say, player"

"How 'bout you? Did you see it?" Yosuke ask and Yu explain what happen last night. Azami wanted to laugh, the way Yu explain it make it more dumb than it actually looks. The fact that the TV almost suck you up, was pretty stupid to begin with. "It sounds like we all saw the same person... But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV?" Yosuke ask "Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV"

"It's the truth. Azami you were there, tell them" Said Yu and Azami sigh

"Sadly, yes. Don't ask me how but the TV almost eat him last night and i had to pull him out of it" Azami explain "For a moment i thought that the TV already eat his head but he came out complete"

"Is that some kind of joke?" Chie ask

"I may joke around really often. BUT i'm not a liar" Azami gets really angry when someone call her liar.

"That'd be one interesting dream, though" Said Chie "I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic"

"He got stuck because of his head, mostly" Azami chuckled at him

"If it had been bigger-" Chie stop and change the topic "Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV"

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days" Said Yosuke "Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month"

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and i've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen!" Chie try to imitate a Kung-fu move

"Horror movies are better, Chie" Said Azami but Chie ignore her

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe" Yosuke joked

"Very funny, Yosuke. I'm dying" Said Azami sarcastically

* * *

They went to Junes short after that, Yu and Azami didn't liked that they didn't believe a single thing the said. Anyway, Azami come with an idea and whisper it to Yu. She told him to try and touch a TV screen and see if it works. He didn't want to try it for the fact that something could grab him like last night but if that means that they will believe them then it was worth trying. They arrive to the Electronics department, they have a lot of TVs, most or them are really huge.

"Wow, this is huge!" Said Chie "And... Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?"

"I dunno... Rich folks?" Yosuke ask "Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around"

"Then... can we steal something" Said Azami "Do you have a Play Station 2? or an Atari 2600?"

"We don't sell those... and Atari, how old are you?" Said Yosuke

"I'm from simple times, Yosuke"

"Well, at least looking's free" Said Chie. She and Yosuke approach to the TV a touch it

"Yu, i'm going to kick their asses if they keep doing that" Said Azami

"Calm down"

"Nope, can't get in. Figures" Said Yosuke

"That can be fixed, i can grab you and throw you at the TV. You will go through it for sure" Said Azami with a smile "But the TV will broke"

"I don't know if you we serious or not. You are scaring me"

"That's the point, Yosuke-chan"

"Well, this proves it. It was all just a dream"

"Shut up... I'm looking around" Azami left for a moment and look around what they sell here. All the products were pretty expensive, no one would buy here if they life depends of it. Azami look at the group. Yosuke were showing others TVs to Chie while Yu just stare at the TV. Azami ignore them and keep looking around, in one of the corners she found a laptop and to her surprise... it was cheap... really cheap. Azami don't have a laptop, she have a computer in her home, her real home. She could buy this one to kill time like she use to do back home. Azami go to talk with Yosuke, infortunaly, he was staring at Yu. His arm was inside the TV and Azami couldn't help but to yell at them "I told you!"

"Shut up, Azami!" Yosuke was nervious "How's it work, huh!? What's the magician secret!?" Out of nowhere Yu stick his head inside "H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Azami get closer to Yu

"Do you see anything?" She ask

"There's empty space inside..." He said

"Really!? Cool, Let me see!" Azami could stick her head inside too. She look around and it really was empty, all was surrounded by some kind of fog "Is that fog?"

"It looks like it. How did you enter too?"

"I think it's because you are still touching the screen. If you do then anyone could enter"

"Maybe... but who would enter here. Look, it's empty and.." He look down "I don't see a ground"

"You are right, let's go back" Before Azami could get out, she start to hear Yosuke screaming. The next thing she knew was that someone push her inside and she fall along side with Yu. While she was falling, she saw Yosuke and Chie falling too. The fall didn't last to long. Azami hit the ground, really hard. To make things worst, Yu landed on top of her. "Y-Yu..." She try to talk

"A-Azami, are you okay?" Yu ask

"Get off of me. You are heavy"

"Sorry"

"And keep your hands were i can see them"

"... I didn't touch you at all"

"Just in case..." Azami get up. Her back hurt "Dammit, that hurt a lot"

"Ow.. i landed right in my wallet" Said Yosuke

"Where the heck are we?" Chie ask "What is this place? Some place inside Junes?"

"Hell no" Said Yosuke "I mean go through a TV... In fact, what's going on here?"

"So... uh... we're still alive... Right?" Chie ask

"Of course we are" Azami take out her cellphone and look for signal "Dammit"

"Are you guys okay?" Yu ask

"Well, you landed on top of me... i'll survive" Said Azami

"I think my butt's cracked now" Said Yosuke

"Of course it is!" Said Chie

"Whoa!" Yosuke look surprised

"What happen? Did you see something?" Azami ask

"Did you wet your pants!?" Chie ask

"No, stupid! Look around!" Everyone look around and saw what appears to be a TV studio. The fog don't let them see it totally but they still could see what it was... at least

"A TV studio... mind blow" Said Azami. She take out her cell phone and take a picture "Hey, Yu. Give me a big smile" Yu ignore her "Oh come on!"

"Man, this place is huge" Said Yosuke

"What're we gonna do?" Chie ask

"I don't know you but..." Azami walk away a little "I want to explore this place"

"Are you crazy?" Chie ask

"Define Crazy, Chie. Besides, we are here now and i don't see an exit. If you want to get out, find a stair and climb" Azami point at the sky "We fall here..."

"She is right" Said Yosuke "We fall... and there wasn't a door, or a window or anything. It's strange"

"Anyway, let's go with Azami. There's have to be a way out" Said Yu. He feel guilty for bringing them here

"Yeah, an exit. We need to find one" Said Yosuke

"Is there really a way outta here?" Chie wasn't so sure about this

"We got in... so we must be able to get out somehow"

"Alright! Let the adventure begins!" Said Azami and walk away. Everyone follow her

"Hey Yu. She doesn't look nervious at all. You too"

"Well we have different ways to deal with situations. She always see the bright side and try to light the mood with jokes or anything at all. Me... well, i just go with the flow. If something happen, i don't panic and try to find a way to solve a problem"

"Are you sure she is your sister?" Chie ask

"She is my sister. It may don't look like it but she is"

* * *

They walk for at least a couple of minutes, eventually they arrive to what it appears to be a building. Azami look around, it look pretty normal at least if it wasn't by the fog and the fact that the sky was red with black fringe in zig-zag. Azami sigh a little and continue, she saw a door with creepy red vortex in it "That cool" She said. Azami without thinking it twice she enter and appear in a room. Yu and Yosuke follow her inside.

"It looks normal at least" She said

"Hey is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke ask

"You are right, it's weird" Said Yu with his ussual poker face. Yosuke take out his phone

"No service. What a surprise..."

"Tell me about it. Maybe something is blocking the signal. Like some kind of antenna" Said Azami

"Maybe"

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going.." Chie finally reach them. They turn around to see Chie but what they saw behind her was really disturbing. There were a lot of posters, the face of the person on it was ripped off with fury and the wall were stained with what appear to be blood... or something else.

"Holy Shit!" Said Azami "What the fuck is this?"

"I knew it. It's a dead end! There's no exit!" Said Chie

"Shut up, Chie!. You are not helping at all" Azami yell at her

"It keep getting creepier and creepier the futher we go" Said Yosuke, he was tired

"No shit, sherlock" Out of nowhere Yosuke grab his croch

"Aargh! i can't hold it any longer!" Yosuke run to a corner of the room "My bladder's gonna explode!"

"Wait you can't do it here!" Chie exclaim "Narukami stop him!" Chie point at Yu

"Huh? Why i would do that?" He ask and she was like Are you serious?

"Let him do it, Chie. It doesn't matter, this place is fucked up anyway" Azami got a point. Yosuke walk away from the corner, looks like he was in pain

"Aaaaargh... I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!" Yosuke was blaming Chie

"Like i care... Anyways, What's with this room?" Chie ask "Check out these posters... their faces are all cut out... Someone must really hate this person"

"Maybe is where it lives a murderer or a Psycho... or maybe both" Said Azami

"Dude... this chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good" Said Yosuke. Azami didn't notices it before, she must have overlook it. Azami got nervious, she remember something she wanted to keep in the deeps of her mind. Yu touch her shoulder and calm her down "It's a tied in a noose... Is this a scarf?" Yosuke ask

"C'mon... Let's go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit" Said Chie

"Y-Yeah. Let's go back. I'm getting hungry and Yu will pay for it" Said Azami

"What? Why?"

"You lost the bet last night when that girl show in the screen"

"Oh right. I almost forgot" They were about to leave when Yosuke stop to look at one of the poster more closely

"Hey... I think i've seen that poster before"

"Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie yell at him

* * *

While they return to the place they came from Yu stay close to Azami. He was worried about Azami

"Do you want to talk about it?" He ask

"No" She said

"Are you sure? You got really nervious and-"

"Haven't we accord to never speak about it again? It never happen" Yu remain silence. When Azami gets angry is better to not push her to much. She could beat him senseless without effort and he knows it

"Whew... We finally made it back here" Said Chie "Wait... What's that?"

"What?" Azami look around and saw a weird shape. It was getting closer "Is it me or it's looks like a fat monkey?" Then it move toward them. It turns out to be a weird costume. It looked like a bear but it also look like some kind of monkey. It was like a weird mix "Wow... it's cute"

"That's the first thing you say?" Yosuke ask

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear?" Chie try to figure it out what it was

"Th-That's what i wanna know! Who are you guys?"

"Wow it talks" Azami get closer to him and touch it "Yu, come in. It's so soft and cute" Azami keep petting it. It was like it didn't care at all, looks like he was enjoying it a little

"Azami are you for real!? It could be dangerous!" Said Chie

"... So?" Azami had a Poker face. It was almost the same neutral face that Yu show almost everyday

"Azami just... get back" Said Yu. Azami sigh and go back with the group "Anyway, can i ask you some questions...? If you are okay with that of course" He said

"What do you want to know?" The "bear" was more calmed now

"What is this place?" He ask

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where i live"

"You... live here?" Yosuke ask

"If i was you guys, i'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache"

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke ask

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing thing like that!" He said will hitting the floor with his foot

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!?" Chie snapped "What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?" The bear ran away and hide behind Azami. She just stay there and pet it again

"I already told you..." He said "A-Anyways, you should hurry back"

"What it comes down to is, you want us to het outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" Yosuke yell

"Urrrrgh! That's why i'm saying i'll let you out!" He yell

"Wait you didn't say that before" Said Azami

"I didn't?"

"You didn't"

"Oh..." The bear was thinking "Anyway" He tap the floor two times and three old TVs appear out of nowhere in front of them

"Wh-Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie ask

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" He said and push them inside the TVs


	5. Death and Investigation

**Chapter 5** : Death and Investigation

Yu and Azami were going back home after what happen inside the TV. Azami was very quiet and Yu notices it, she always talk a lot even if he don't want her to open her mouth but now he want her to say at least a word. What they find in that room was enough to silence Azami. It make her remember something she don't want to remember at all. Yu know that she need to talk about it with him but she close herself today. Tomorrow she will get up and pretent that nothing happen at all. Yu didn't like that part of her but it work at least...

"Azami-"

"Not a word"

"... I was going to say something else"

"Alright, what happen?"

"What do you think about that place? And that bear"

"The bear was cute... the place was weird. If you ask me, it looked like a negative version of this world"

"How?"

"When we reach that building, it looked like a place that belong to a city. When you look outside, the sky was red, the atmosphere was opressing and everything was... i don't know, negative?"

"Anyway, it's better not to think about it for now"

"You are right" The reach Dojima's house "Let's focus in the bet" Azami smile again "I find a nice laptop, it's really cheap. So cheap it defy the logic. I want it"

"It was in Junes?"

"Yep, i'll ask Yosuke about it tomorrow and you my dear little brother" Azami squeeze Yu's cheek "You are going to pay for it" Azami leave him behind and enter

"At least she forget about what happen... for now"

* * *

 _ **4/15 Friday**_

After arriving home yesterday, Dojima ask the siblings if the knew about Saki Konishi. It turn out she was missing. After that the went to bed early because they were tired after what happen in the TV. Azami get up rather early and try to not wake up Nanako. She went to the bathroom and look herself in the mirror. She still remember what happen yersterday, the chair, the rope, the noose...

She try to forget about it again but no matter what. It still coming back and bite her in the ass. Azami let out a sigh of frustration and go back to the room to get change. After she dress herself for school, she go to the kitchen and try to make breakfast, that way she have something to do and focus in other things rather than her memories. Dojima go down, almost in a hurry, Nanako follow him.

"Woah, Azami. Waking up early, that's not something you'll do"

"I couldn't go back to sleep so i decide to make breakfast. Do you want some?" She ask

"No, i have to run. They call me, something happen and they didn't tell me what it was"

"Alright... make sure to shoot at the bad guys in the arm at least"

"I'll keep that in mind" Dojima said with half smile. Yu get to the Kitchen and Dojima walk to the door "Ah, you're up. Well, i'm off" He said and leave

"Hey Yu, you want coffee?" Azami ask "I warn you, it may have a surprise"

"If there is a bug, then it isn't a surprise" Yu sit down and Azami place the coffee in front of him. He look at it "It look normal" He drink it and notice it. It was sweet... very, very sweet. So sweet it was almost disguiting "That's a new one"

"Thank you" Said Azami while she drink tea

"Azami... where's the sugar?" Nanako ask

"It grow legs and jump out of the window screaming freedom" She said with her ussual smile. She was back to her ussual self...

* * *

Azami and Yu arrive to school but instead of going to the classroom, they go the the Auditorium. Looks like the Director was going to say something important. Azami get out of her group and go with Yu and the others.

"Hey... Did you see it yesterday?" A girl in front of them was gossip with another girl

"Of course not... What, is that rumor for real?"

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it" The girls keep gossiping. Chie was talking with Yukiko in the phone

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch" Said Chie "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden" She ask "Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" Yosuke was checking his phone

"Oh, it's nothing" He said. Ms Sofue was on the microphone asking silence

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say" Ms Sofue walk away and let the Director to speak

"I regret to say that o have a terrible announcement for all of you" He said "One of our third-year student, Ms Saki Konishi of Class 3... has passed away" Azami look at Yosuke. He was hurt and she knows it "Ms Konishi was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If the ask you for your cooperation, i urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts" Everyone were gossiping and talking about it "All right, please quiet down. I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident" The Director said. Still everyone were talking

* * *

Azami was walking alone through the hallway, she went to the bathroom and head back to her classroom. In her way there, she saw Yosuke talking with Yu and Chie. He was angry for some reason. Azami didn't go with them, she instead listen to what he was saying...

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so... i watched it again, and..." He made a pause "I think the girl on the screen was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it. Senpai looked like... she was writhing in pain... And then... she disappeared from the screen"

"What?" Chie ask

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was excited that his soulmate was the announcer?" Everything Yosuke said was starting to make sense suddenly "Maybe... Just maybe, but... Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chie ask "Hold on... Are you saying...? People who appear on that TV... die...?"

"I can't say for sure. But something tells me... I just can't dismiss it as coincidence. Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears...? It also said that someone's been throwing people in there. And that room with the posters on the wall... It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean... don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!? What do you think?" Yosuke finally ask for their opinions

"You might be right" Said Yu

"So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means... if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too"

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." Chie knows what he want to do

"Yeah... i'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself"

"D-Don't do this... you should just let the police handle this and-" Yosuke interrupt her

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us!" Yosuke yell at Chie "If i'm completely off-base with this, that's fine... It's just... i need to know why Senpai had to die like this"

"Yosuke..."

"After what i've seen and what i've put together, there's no way i can ignore it now" Yosuke turn to Yu "Sorry... but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes" He left. Azami go with them

"Is he really serious about this?" She ask

"Azami, did you heard?" Yu ask

"Every word... So, what are you gonna do?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Is up to you. You are the only one who can take him there. I won't stop you if you are going to help him" Yu didn't think about it twice

"I'll help him" He said

"You serious?" Chie ask "Anyway, let's go to Junes. We can't leave Yosuke alone.." They leave school and go right to Junes, were Yosuke were waiting for them...

* * *

Azami, Yu and Chie arrive to Junes and Yosuke was waiting in the Electronics department with a Golf Club and a rope.

"You guys came!" Yosuke was somewhat happy

"We came to stop you, idiot!" Chie was angry "C'mon... you really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous"

"I know... But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again"

"'Maybe?' isn't good enough!"

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me" Said Yosuke

"He have a point, Chie" Said Azami

"What about you? Could you just walk away?" Yosuke ask to Yu

"What about Chie and Azami? We can't just go the four of us. What if something happens?" Yu express his concern about Chie and Azami

"You are right, it'll be just you and me. They'll stay here" Said Yosuke

"Yu, if really are going then... be careful" Azami for some reason hug Yu

"Azami..."

"I can't go back home and tell mom that a monster eat you in the TV world... come back safely" Said Azami "But if you come back without an arm that'll be totally cool too"

"... Thanks?" Yu didn't know if he should take that seriously

"You're welcome"

"Don't worry, Chie. I'm not going in without a plan. I'm leaving you in charge of this" Yosuke with the rope to Chie. It was tied up to him "We'll go in with this tied to me, so i want you to hold on to this and wait here"

"Wh-What? Then, this is a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec..." Yosuke ignore her

"Here, Narukami. This is for you" Yosuke give him the Golf Club "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed"

"That was pretty smart coming from you Yosuke" Said Azami

"Thanks Senpai... Alright, Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time" Yosuke and Yu go to the TV "Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!"

"H-Hey! I said wait!" Chie yell but it's no use. They already gone inside the TV

"... Well... I'm going to look around" Said Azami with a Poker face

"What the? Are you serious? You're brother just enter the TV and he could die, why are you not worried?"

"He'll come back. He's my brother, i trust him"

"But-"

"Calm down, Chie. Besides, they have the lifeline" Azami point at the rope. Chie start to pull the rope... it cut "... They are _doomed_ "

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Azami was just looking around in the Electronics department, Chie was following her. Azami was eyeing the laptop, she really want it in her hands. At this point she was really considering stealing it...

"No ones around... maybe i could just... grab it and hide it under my clothes" Said Azami

"What!? Don't you dare!" Said Chie "How can you be so damn calm!? Your brother and Yosuke are still there!"

"Calm down. I already told you, they'll come back"

"It's been an hour"

"... Maybe they are enjoying their company, if you know what i mean"

"Wh-What? No, i don't think so... ... although it would be pretty funny to think about it a little" Chie chuckle

"See... just think about something else and more importantly... don't lose hope, they'll come back. I bet they'll came out of that TV right now" Then Yu and Yosuke came out of the TV as soon she say it will happen "... and a _Delorean_..." Nothing happen short after that "OH COME ON!" Chie ignore her and went straigt to the guys

"Y-You guys came baaack!"

"Woah, Chie, what's with that face?" Yosuke ask and Chie throw the rest of the rope at him. He fall to the ground

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck! The rope got off... i had no idea what to do... and Azami was just looking around! I was so worried..."

"That's true... hey Yosuke, i want to buy a laptop" Azami said with a smile "Woah, you look beat"

"I hate you both!" Chie yell at them and run away

"Chie, wait!"

"Leave her be, Yosuke. Tomorrow she'll forgive you, just wait" Said Azami "She was afraid that neither of you would come back"

"What about you?" Yosuke ask "Were you worried?"

"Actually i was thinking about the pros and cons... if Yu didn't come back then i have another room when i get back home and more space for my books"

"So, You mean... your porn-" Yu didn't finish. Azami step on his foot, really hard. He fall to the ground and grab his foot

"Did he just say porn-" Azami also step on Yosuke's foot "Why!? I didn't do anything!"

"Sorry... it was a reflex"

* * *

Yu explain to Azami everything that happen in the TV world. Including Personas, Shadows, Saki's inner thoughts, everything. It take him at least half of the way home to tell her everything. Azami in the beginning was believing it but then she remember that she enter a world inside a TV and meet a strange talking bear. Everything is possible at this point, isn't it? After Yu finish, Azami didn't say a word, she just stare at the ground trying to process everything as quick as possible.

"Well... it was quite the trip you had there" She said "And to think that there is someone killing people by just... throw them into the TV"

"Azami, i think you shouldn't go back to that place" Said Yu "You know, it's dangerous and..."

"You are right... Maybe is the best that way" She said "Besides, a world inside the TV that doesn't have portals to any TV program... Who wants that? It's so boring"

"You are right..." The way back home was a little quiet but was most of it because of the rain. They find Yukiko on the way back, Yu stay with her for a while to talk. Azami go back without him because she want to give them space. She know that Yukiko lately had it tough so it's better if she talks with only one person, besides Azami didn't want to talk with her right now. When there's rain and she is under it she want to go home as soon as possible. She arrive home and was watching TV alone

"Welcome back" She said with a monotone voice

"Yu will come back in a while, Nanako" Azami look for something to eat but in the end she decide to go to sleep without eating at all. Being under the rain put her in a bad humor "I'm going to bed early, Nanako. Good night" She said and went to her room.


	6. We need weapons

**Chapter 6** : We need weapons

 _ **4/16 Saturday**_

Azami and Yu were walking toward school, the day was cloudy. The rain will eventually fall in the evening, something that Azami hate...

"All this rain is driving me crazy. When we live in the city it didn't rain that much"

"Yeah..." Said Yu "Hey, i checked the Midnight Channel last night, someone appear"

"Seriously? That murderer sure have a lot of time off. Why don't he waste it in doing something else like finishing an RPG"

"Anyway... it was a girl, she appear to be wearing a Kimono"

"I see. Well, if we are starting to look around i suggest to focus in the shopping district. I saw a lot of women that wears Kimonos there"

"Most of them are old. I'm talking about a girl... around our age" Yu specified

"Mmmm We have to look into it with Yosuke and Chie" Speaking of which, Yosuke just came in with his bicycle

"Yo!" Yosuke stop and say hi to them "You two saw what was on last night, right?" He ask

"Yes, i saw it. Azami went to sleep early so she didn't but i give her the details" Said Yu

"I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something. If it turns out someone was thrown in again, there really might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims... If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable. We need to find the culprit... no matter what it takes! There's no way the police can do it... Who'd believe that the murderer kills people br throwing them into the TV?"

"I would believe it, it seem logic to me" Said Azami sarcastically "Besides... i'm helping you guys out. I won't go inside the TV but i'll help you with anything else"

"Yeah, we all are going to end this" Said Yu

"Hehe... Cool. It's reassuring to hear someone else say it. You know, i tried sticking my head in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked"

"What, seriously? Is it because of the Shadows and Personas thing?" Azami ask

"I think so too" Said Yosuke "Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first. I feel like, as long as you're with me, i can find the culprit and crack this case"

"Y-Yosuke, that sound a little ga-" Yu step in Azami's foot before she could finish "Son of a... mother"

"Don't listen to her... just think before you talk so she won't mess with you" Said Yu

"Alright, Let's do our best!" Yu and Yosuke give each other a handshake.

"Hey don't leave me out of this... or are you two having a moment?"

* * *

Azami was completely bored. The lecture was boring, she already knew this so she just try to distract herself with anything at all. Sadly, she couldn't. She had to with hours before the bell finally rings so she could get up of the chair and go back home. Still, she won't go home that fast today. She was going to Junes and talk about the Murder Case. The bell ringed and Azami go to find Yu to go to Junes. In their way to Junes, they told Azami that supposely Yukiko was the one on TV last night. She was still around here so she's safe but they still go to Junes to check on Teddie and ask if there was someone else inside. The got at the Electronics department of Junes, Azami wasn't expecting a lot of people here today. Yu went to Chie and explain her the same thing he told to Azami yesterday.

"O-Okay, i think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades" Said Yosuke

"If i hadn't seen the place first hand... i'd never have believed a story like that" Said Chie

"I said almost the same thing yesterday, Chie" Said Azami

"Yeah, no one would believe it. It's like a fantasy story" Said Yosuke "Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside-" Yosuke look around and notices all the people in the Electronics department

"How? By talking to that Teddy guy?" Chie ask

"Yeah. Too bad there's so many customers around... I forgot there's a sale in ther electronics department today... I got it! C'mere a sec" Yosuke grab Yu and they get closer to the TV "Try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway. Hey Chie, Azami. Stand over here. Make a wall with me" He said and they make a wall so no one could see Yu sticking his hand in the TV. It last a couple of seconds until her retrieve his hand immediatly

"What's wrong!?" Yosuke ask. Azami look at Yu's hand

"Woah, did something bite you? Damn those are teeth marks? Are you okay?" Azami was concerned about Yu

"I might by dying" He said with his ussual Poker face

"No you are not" Azami and Chie said at the same time

"Ooh ooh, is this a game?" Teddie ask

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Yosuke ask

"Who's "anyone"? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ren"

"Shut it! So there's no one inside? You're sure?" Chie ask

"I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!" Teddie go away

"I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway" Said Chie "Since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn, i doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still..."

"Yeah... you'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Yosuke ask

"Sure, i'll go pick her up at her house" Chie answer

"Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel" Said Yosuke "Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding..."

"..." Azami looked a little depress all the sudden and Yosuke notice it

"What happen Azami?" Yosuke ask

"The laptop i wanted... someone buy it"

"Let's just leave her be" Said Yu and they give her space

* * *

Azami and Yu go back home short after checking on Teddie. Nanako was alone again and Dojima must be having a hard time in work thanks to the murders. They had dinner in silence and they went, each one, to their rooms. Before Midnight, Azami go to Yu's room and wait with him until Midnight

"So, let me get it straigh. The Shadow comes out and try to kill the host when he or she deny it" Said Azami. She find interesting the Shadows and how they are

"Yeah, Yosuke's Shadow came out when he knew what Saki think about him. Looks like the Shadow came out if the person experiment some kind of stressed situation or at least i think so"

"Mmm interesting... what would mine say?" Azami ask. But deep down she know the answer to that question

"That's why i don't want you to go back" Said Yu "When i saw Yosuke trying so desperately to deny the Shadow... i couldn't take it. Yours could be..."

"A real pain in the ball" She said "Still... i don't think that a Shadow would come out of me that easily" Yu look at her, he wasn't convince "I don't have something to hide"

"Except for your-"

"Say that again and i will smash your face against the wall"

"..." Azami tends to hide her erotic novels from her parents and everyone else. Yu is the only one that knows she read those... very often

"It's almost Midnight... i hope nothing happen at all"

"Me too" The clock hit Midnight and the TV turn on for itself... what it shows wasn't what they were expecting at all. Yukiko appear in the screen with a pink princess dress

"Good Evening, tonight princess Yukiko has a big surprise" Said Yukiko on the TV

"WHAT THE FUC-!?" Azami almost scream, Yu cover her mouth so Nanako won't listen

"I'm gonna go escort myself a hot stud. Welcome to "Not a dream, Not a hoax". Princess Yukiko will hunt for her prince charming and i came prepare"

"The hell is she talking about!?" Said Azami "Does this have anything to do with the Shadow thing you talk about?"

"I don't know! Yosuke Shadow wasn't like this at all. Something is happening..." Said Yu. They look again at the screen and saw Yukiko running toward a castle "This went out of hands really quickly"

"No shit..." Then Yu's phone start to ring. It was Yosuke "Put it on speaker"

"H-Hey, did you see that!?" Said Yosuke "That was Yukiko-san for sure! It looked like her... I mean, she even said her name!"

"Calm down, Yosuke. We'll go after her tomorrow, first thing in the morning" Said Yu

"Call Chie, she must be worried" Said Azami

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call her. Let's meet up in Junes tomorrow morning" Yosuke hung up

"Alright, i'm going to my room. See you tomorrow" Azami was about to leave but Yu stop her

"Wait"

"What?"

"...How long i'm going to keep your books?"

"The time i need them to be hide" Said Azami "When you are not here i enter to your room and read them in your sofa"

"You what?"

"Yes"

"Tell me please... you only read them, don't you?"

"Of course. It's your room and the house of our uncle. I'm not doing that here"

"Good"

"I do it in school's bathroom" She said with a creepy smile and go to her room

"You got issues, Azami"

* * *

 _ **4/17 Sunday**_

Yu get up and prepare for what it appear to be a tough day. Azami get up and she prepare what it appear to be a nice day... she won't do anything at all but to enjoy her day off in Junes while her brother risk his life to save a girl he barely knows, sounds stupid but heroes are always like that. Azami dress up to go outside, she was wearing a red long-sleeved jacket, beneath she wear a blank T-Shirt with the picture of a dragon fighting an anime character and a long black skirt that reach her feets. Azami get down the stairs and find Yu, he was looking at Nanako

"Are we going, Yu?"

"In a moment... it's just, we can't leave her here, you know" Yu make a point there "Dojima won't come back until evening"

"You are right but... we can't actually bring her with us"

"I'll be fine by myself" Said Nanako and turn on the TV. The news were on, they were talking about the wheather. This weekend it won't rain so it will perfect to go out "Uh... weren't you going somewhere?"

"Y-Yeah, we are going to look around and get use to this place" Azami lied. It was actually a half lie. She was going to look around while Yu do other things in the TV world. Azami don't lie and this wasn't actually one "Let's go Yu"

* * *

Azami and Yu were in Junes Food Court. Yu was killing time with paper cranes and Azami was taking pictures of them

"You do it pretty well, Yu" Said Azami while she take pictures "I heard that there is a part-time job where you can do paper cranes and the pay you for them"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should check it out later" Azami stop taking pictures when she saw Yosuke "He's here" Yosuke arrive and he was hiding something behind him

"Sorry for the holdup" He said "I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home. Take a look at this" He take out a sword and a knife "We've got our Personas, but a golf club's not that reliable of a weapon"

"But a Golf club is a little charming... and it hit hard" Said Azami

"You are right, it hit but doesn't kill. We need to defend our self with real weapons in there... So, which one strikes your fancy?" Yosuke ask to Yu

"The sword, i guess"

"Nice choices... As for me... Wait, maybe both would be good, too" K-Kinda like this!? Or like this!?" Yosuke start to make some kind of ninja moves. Azami look a police officer in the distance and try to warn him about it

"Y-Yosuke, there's a..."

"What about this!?" He wasn't listening at all. Azami slowly get up and walk to other table and sit down. The officer arrive

"Two suspicious young males found, one armed with multiple weapons. Requesting immediate backup" The officer talk through the radio and Azami facepalm

"Yosuke, you moron!" Azami was about to interfere but she stay out of it and take out her phone. She recorded the whole thing...

"Huh...? Ohhh crap, i mean..." Yosuke try to explain himself "No... No no no no, this isn't what it looks like. We didn't steal it. Uh, i guess that's not what matters... A-Anyways, we're not doing anything bad! We're just three ordinary kids who like weapons and Ugh, that doesn't sound right either. Ahaha..."

"I only see two of you" Said the Officer

"What?" Yosuke and Yu turn around and saw that Azami wasn't there "That witch!"

"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station. Hands where i can see them, too! I said now!" Yu rise his hands in defeat, even if he didn't do anything at all. It was all Yosuke's fault

"B-But... This isn't..." Yosuke wave his hands. Unfortunaly, he was still grabing the swords so it looks like he was threatening the Officer

"Are you resisting an officer of the law!? Y-You're under arrest!" Then more officers show up and take them to the police station. Azami stop recording and call to Dojima

"Hey, Uncle. Excuse me if i'm bothering you. But something happen and i need you to help Yu so he won't end up in prison..."

"... You say what?"

* * *

Azami was in the entrance of the police station, waiting for Yosuke and Yu to come out. Chie came running like a mad person and stop in front of Azami

"What happen!?" Chie yell at her "I saw Yosuke and Yu inside a police car. Why they arrest them?"

"It's actually quiet funny" Azami take out her phone and show her the video. Chie laugh when Yosuke try to explain himself and fail but stop when the video finish

"That idiot... What now?"

"I call my uncle. If we are lucky, he'll take them out"

"If we don't"

"... They have to share beds with psychopaths then" Said Azami "The next time we see them, they will have tatoos in their backs"

"That's not funny!"

"It is for me..." Then Yosuke and Yu came out of the Police Station "Look there they are" Azami point at them

"Sheesh, what're you guys doing!?" Chie exclaim

"Uh, well, there was a slight misunderstanding... We'll tell you about it later"

"I know already know. Azami show me the video"

"Video?" Yosuke ask and Azami show him the video on her phone. Yu laugh a little "You witch! Erase that!"

"Nope... i keep it to remember that moment when you screw up epically" Said Azami "When you have kid i'll show it to them"

"Don't you ever dare"

"I can do anything... kind of"

"Anyway, let's forget about this for a moment. Something's up with Yukiko-san!" Yosuke say to Chie

"Huh? You know already!? I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up. So i went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear!"

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now. But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to "lay low". Apparently Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious..."

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" Chie yell

"They are stupid. How someone like her could do it anyway?" Said Azami

"Dude, calm down. Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect" Said Yosuke

"Look, we need to save her" Yu try to bring them back to reality

"Right! That's the important thing!"

"With the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves" Said Yosuke

"I'm going too!" Said Chie and they look at her like she was crazy "And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!"

"Are you sure? You can stay with me outside. Just let them handle this" Said Azami "If the two of us go, we'll only get in their way, Chie. Think about it, we are useless there" Azami make her point

"She is right... i feel weird agreeding with her" Said Yosuke "Man... They just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty-handed..."

"Oh... i know just the place! Follow me" Said Chie and walk away

"Is she some kind of gun-runner?" Azami ask

"I'll doubt it"

* * *

The group arrive to a shop in the Shopping District. It was full of weapons, swords, knifes, spears, armors, everything you want. Azami look around to the shop and couldn't help but to ask herself, how this man could sell all this? Does the polices knows about this?

"Here we are!" Said Chie

"Wh-What kinda shop is this?" Yosuke ask

"A metalworks.. I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap... like katanas and stuff" Chie explain. Azami go with Yu and talk with him. Yosuke and Chie listen too

"Listen, Yu. I'm going to look around the Shopping District. You, Yosuke and Chie have to be careful on whatever you are going to do there. Protect Chie, save Yukiko and come back safely... if you don't, i will go to the other side and drag your soul back here. Do i make myself clear?"

"Hehe... You can't do that. Even if you wanted too"

"I'll defy every rule in the book for you. You are my brother and i want to keep you around at least until you start your own family... or until you die alone" Azami poke him in the arm "Yosuke, watch his back for me"

"I'll do my best, Azami"

"And Chie... don't screw it up"

"I won't"

"Good luck, you three" Azami open the door and get out of the store

"She cares a lot about you, doesn't she?" Said Yosuke "Usually brothers tend to hate each others, aren't they?"

"Yeah... she's an exception. She used to take care of me when our parents weren't around. She still treat me like a kid... She sometimes take her role as big sister to seriously"

* * *

Azami walk through the Shopping District and just look around. She saw a little book store so she go inside and look the books that were on sale. Azami weren't looking for a erotic book or anything, she look at the horror novels and look if there was something interesting

"Are you looking for something?" The owner ask

"Not really but if i look something interesting i might buy it... Any suggestions?"

"What do you like?"

"Horror"

"Then..." The owner look at one of the shelves and take out one of the books. It was rather small "This is a little compilation of H.P. Lovecraft's horror tales. It's in sale, no one buy it. Looks like no one like horror here" The owner give her the book

"I see... I know about Lovecraft but i never had the chance to read it before" Said Azami "How much?"

"350 yens" He said and Azami's eyes widen

"Are you serious!? It can't be that cheap..." Azami think about it for a second, but in the end she decided to buy it "Fuck it, i want it" Azami take out her wallet and pay for it

"Thank you. Come back again, i'll bring more books for you" Said the owner

"Thanks!" Said Azami with a smile. "I'll come back later for sure" Azami exit the store but accidentally crash with someone in her way out. She fall to the ground "Ouch, sorry i wasn't lookin-" Azami look at the guy she crash with. He was wearing the school uniform for some reason, he was tall with a bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut and gray eyes. Azami look at his hand, he was holding a book... a knitting book. He notices that Azami was looking at it and he hide it.

"What are you looking at!?" He yell

"Nothing..." Azami get up and let him enter the store "I think is cute that you like those kind of book. Do you like to knit?"

"Wh-What!? NO!" He start to get really nervious and it look like he was about to punch her

"It's okay if you do. I'm not judging you or anything"

"...You are not?" He wasn't angry now, he was confused

"Why would i? If you like doing that then it's okay. I can't tell you what to like... is your life, you decide what to do with it"

"... Oh, okay then"

"So you are from Yasogami high too? I don't saw you before"

"That's because i... there are days that i don't go... it's kind of a pain in the ass"

"I know right? But you have to go anyway... or do whatever you want" Said Azami "What's your name?"

"...Kanji Tatsumi. What about yours?"

"Azami Narukami, i just moved in a couple of days ago with my brother"

"I see..." Kanji didn't know what to say "So... what do you buy?"

"A horror book" Azami show him the book she bought "Do you like horror?"

"Not really..."

"Uh... Okay, it was a pleasure Tatsumi-san" Said Azami "If you go to School we can hangout of you want"

"Hangout...? I don't know"

"It's okay if you don't want to. It's just that i want to know you better... you are interesting... i think that's the word to describe you, no offense"

"Oh okay... what class are you in?"

"3-1 with Ms. Sofue"

"Third year!? S-So you are my senpai!?" He yell

"Wait, What!?" Azami couldn't believe what he just say

"I'm in first year..."

"Shit... you don't look like a Kohai at all... You look older"

"I get that a lot... trust me" Said Kanji with a poker face


	7. The Jester's Shadow

**Chapter 7** : The Jester's Shadow

After talking with Kanji for a while, Azami go back home to read the book she bought. Nanako greet her and she went to Yu's room to read. She could use her room but for some reason she feel it more comfortable in his room. She spend almost all the day reading, she like it a lot. The Call of Cthulhu was her favorite from all the short stories that were in the book and still she didn't finish it. She was in the half of the book when Yu enter the room. He look a little tired. Azami get up of the sofa and hug him.

"Woah, that was unexpected" Said Yu

"You come back, that's good"

"Yeah... but it didn't go as we expected"

"What happen?"

"Chie's Shadow, that happend"

"Oh... Is she okay?"

"She is now. That Shadow was strong... really strong. I don't know how we are going to deal with Yukiko's Shadow if we bearly made it out alive from that battle"

"Take it easy and focus" Said Azami "You can do it if you believe it... and if you have the power. If you don't you are done for"

"Thanks... That helped a lot" Yu said sarcastically

"You are welcome" Azami go to the door "I'm going to help Nanako with Dinner"

* * *

Dojima came today to have dinner. They were eating Sushi, in the end Nanako and Azami didn't cook, Dojima called and say he was bringing the food. Everyone were eating, Dojima was quiet, really quiet.

"That's all for world news tonight" The news were on "Coming up next, the local news" Dojima turn to Yu

"Hey. Mind if i ask something?" He ask "You aren't getting involved with any strange business, are you...?" He ask, Yu got a little nervious and Azami almost spit the water. "What happened at the station this afternoon... it's still bothering me. If Azami hasn't called me back there, you probably end up in prison for at least two days. Is there... anything you're not telling me?" Azami laugh a little and Dojima look at her "You know something?"

"A-Actually..." Azami take out her found and show the video to Dojima. It show Yosuke playing around with the swords and Yu only looking at him, then the police shows up. It was pretty fun to watch

"What was he thinking bringing swords to the food court?" Dojima ask

"Yosuke is the son of the manager. He found those sword in a closet of his home and he wanted to show them to us" Azami explain "In one word... his an idiot"

"Y-yes, he is..." Said Yu

"And you just walk away and film them"

"I didn't know he was bringing swords" Said Azami "Anyway, it was just a misunderstanding. Wasn't it Yu?"

"Yes, it was"

"..." Dojima look at them for a moment "Alright, i believe you. Just keep an eye in that boy. I don't want him making something stupid again"

"We'll make sure of it, uncle" Said Azami

"Anyway, i thought that Azami would be the one ending up in the police station" He said "I remember your mom telling me that you once hit a bully and you break his nose"

"Yeah... i was really angry that day" Azami smile "I'm kinda proud, he was bigger than me. Almost three head taller"

"Just... don't do that here. In a small town rumors go quickly and i don't want to heard that you go around sending kids to the hospital"

"It's okay. I won't do anything at all, trust me" She said and continue eating dinner

"And now, our weather forecast" The TV announcer said "Due to high-pressure fronts from the west, that sunny spring-like weather will stay with us for a while longer"

"Is this lady the one who decides the weather?" Nanako ask "'Cause when she says that it'll be sunny, it always is"

"...N-Not really, Nanako... How should i explain this?" Azami ask herself

"Well, actually she-" Yu was about to explain when the phone ringed. Yu get up and answer it.

"Hello, Dojima residence..." Yu's expression change. It look like someone really annoying call "Okay...? Where are you?... Alright, but it's lat- Okay... Bye..." He hang up and sigh

"Who was it?" Dojima ask

"My teacher, Morooka" Yu say with a tired face "He say he have something for me and he want me to go and pick it up"

"Now?"

"I told him the same thing but..."

"Poor Yu... Good luck" Said Azami and she keep eating

"Azami, go with him" Dojima said and Azami almost spit all the food in her mouth "It's late and i don't want him roaming in the night alone"

"B-But..." Azami wanted to make an excuse but she didn't have any "... Alright" Azami get up, go to change her clothes and go with Yu against her will. Once they were walking to see Morooka, Azami hit Yu in the arm

"What was that for!?"

"First, i had to lie for you. You know that i don't lie!. Second... I'm not ready to see Morooka. I was going to mess with him a little more, play some jokes on him, maybe throwing eggs to his door..."

"Take it easy. Just wait in a corner while i go and see what he want for me"

"Perfect!" When they arrive to the gas station, Azami hide in a corner while Yu talked with him. Turns out he only wanted to give him the school Jersey and tell him to leave. Yu go back with Azami "So he only wanted to give you THAT!? What an asshole. Why he couldn't give it to you tomorrow?"

"Who knows... i don't understand him" They arrive home quickly

"You're home. So, what was it?" Dojima ask and Yu show him the school jersey "That's it? He could've just given you that at school... Well, i'm sure telling you that isn't helping. School's tough enough as it is. With these incidents going on, everyone's on edge..."

"Yeah, but that teacher is crazy" Said Azami "I'm going to bed"

* * *

 _ **4/18 Monday**_

Today school finish quickly, or so Azami thought. Turns out the time go faster when you sleep in class. Azami exit the classroom and went to find Yu and the others. She went to their classroom and find them, they were leaving.

"Are you going today too?" Azami ask

"Yes, Yukiko really needs our help" Said Chie

"Alright. I'll go to Junes with you and i'll wait for you there" She said

"Alright, let's go" Said Yosuke and the went to Junes. It was really fast actually. Azami go with them to the Electronics Department and watch them go through the TV. Azami decide to just look around the place, she really wanted that laptop but now she look at the others. The weren't cheap but they also weren't expensive... Azami was thinking in the posibility of starting to work here so she could buy. Her parents send her and Yu, money so they can buy whatever they want but it's not that much. It was for basic stuff.

Azami look everything there and in every little store in Junes, she go back to the Electronics Department and stay near the TVs. She was surprise that there wasn't anyone around and there wasn't cameras here at all "What's wrong with this place? Someone could easily steal anything from here..." Said Azami to no one... but what she wasn't expecting was that someone actually answer her

" _I know, right? They are such an idiots_ " The voice strangely sound like her but Azami didn't mind it so she continue talking

"Well, there are a lot of idiots in this world"

" _Including you_ " Said the voice with a little laugh

"Yeah, you're right. Including me"

" _And Yu-chan_ "

"And Yu- Wait, What? What the fuck!?" Azami turn around and a hand came out of the TV and start to pull her in. Azami try to resist but it was really strong, to the point where Azami start to scream for help but it was no use. No one was around. In the end, the person in the other side win and drag her inside the TV...

* * *

Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Teddie were now in front of the door of the last floor. They went all they way up, sometimes ignoring some shadows and other times just beat them up. They weren't tired from climbing the castle, now there were preparing to face the shadow. Yu was about to open the door but Teddie sense something.

"W-Wait! I sense something!" He said

"What is it?" Yu ask

"I sense someone... someone enter to this world"

"What!? Where?" Yosuke ask and Teddie snuff the air

"From where you guys come from... I think i know this smell though... Could be that girl?"

"Who?" Chie ask

"When you came here for the first time, there was another girl... i think that this is her smell"

"Azami!? How?"

"Let's finish here first quickly" Said Chie "Then we can check on her"

"You are right, but..." Said Yosuke "She can't enter by herself"

"It's true, something happen" Said Yu, he was getting nervious "Let's finish this now. I don't want to leave Azami alone in this world for to long" They open the door and Yukiko was there. Her Shadow was sitting in a throne, smiling viciously...

* * *

Azami open her eyes and find herself in the TV world again. Exactly in the same place as before, the fog make it difficult to see, not only that, she lost her glasses. Azami start to search for her glasses but they weren't here. Then Someone put the glasses in her hands...

"Oh... Thank you...?" Azami put her glasses on and saw something she wasn't expecting at all... herself, her Shadow was looking at her with a creepy smile in her face

" _You are welcome, Me_ " She said and put her hands in her pockets

"...You drag me here didn't you?"

" _Of course i did it. And there is a reason behind it, like everything in this world_ "

"So... what is it?"

" _Because i'm your Shadow... the moment i came out i needed to confront you_ "

"Wait... When did you came out?"

" _Do you remember "that" room? when you first came here?_ "

"Oh right..."

" _That chair, that rope, that nooze... the blood everywhere... didn't it remind you something?_ "

"... I don't know what are you talki-"

" _DON'T FUCK WITH ME!_ " The Shadow scream at her and then out of nowhere the light went off " _Oh sorry, it was my fault. Let me fix it_ " The light went on again " _Sorry but i really don't like when someone lie to me... and i clearly HATE to lie to someone... aren't you? you are such a hypocrite_ "

"What?"

" _Don't play dumb with me!_ " The shadow approach to her. Azami move backwards but she fall and the Shadow was now on top of her. Invading her personal space " _You know what i'm talking about... why do you lie to me? There's no one around, no one will look away, no one will feel ashame to know you, no one will hate you and no one will tell you... DROP FUCKING DEAD!_ " The shadow was only centimeters from her face " _How does it feel to lie to your family? Betray their trust in you, tell them that you won't do it again but in the end you fall again and again. You seek easy exits but you are too coward to actually do it, don't you? If it wasn't for Yu then you wouldn't be here in the first place. He stop you... he makes you feel fear to death_ "

"N-No, he-"

" _Yu-chan is my little brother and i love him. He needs me and i needs him... that's what you say before, didn't you? That's what you think of him and he thinks you are a good person, doesn't he?... WHAT A PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT AZAMI, YOU ARE COMPLETELY USELESS! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS LIVE. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE AT ALL!_ " The shadow stop screaming and kiss Azami in the forehead " _And That is what everyone told us, didn't they?That's what everyone thought about you..._ "

"...Yes, they did" Said Azami "But..."

" _Only your family accept you... but you still betray their trust, why? Because you became addicted to it_ " The shadow rise Azami sleeves and her arms were exposed. They were full of scars " _You are a suicidal person... or at least you were_ " The shadow close her eyes " _You feel bad for lying to them, to do this to yourself only to get placer from it, you were sick. Now look at you, trying to leave everything behind, moving on and pretending it never happen_ " The shadow grab her by the throat " _But this happen... This scars are the proves of it. It happend, it's your past and pretending it never happen is lying, not only to the others... but to yourself. I don't like people that lie to me, Azami. And i don't like to lie... but looks like you've change... you are a liar now, aren't you... A BIG FAT LIAR!_ "

"I'm not a liar!"

" _YES YOU ARE!_ " The shadow slap her " _Don't you dare to do this to me again, NEVER!_ " The Shadow keep slaping at her " _Not only that but you hate yourself, aren't you? You hate yourself for being a liar, you hate yourself for trying to commit suicide and you hate yourself because you wanted to change that attitude of yours... and failed, in the end you are a Jester... a joke and you can't change that at all_ "

"I don't hate myself!" Azami scream "Why did you bring me here!? What do you want from me!?"

" _I WANT YOU TO ACCEPT ME!_ " The Shadow scream and let out the tears she was holding. The tears fall in Azami's face and her eyes widen

"W-What?" Azami ask but deep down she knows the answer and remember what Yu told her about the Shadows

" _I want you to accept me... your past... your horrible past. Don't let me die in the oblivion, please... i'm scare... i don't want to be alone... i don't want to die alone... I want to be accepted by everyone, i'm tired of being the Jester, the clown... someone that others despise, they hate me for who i really am..."_ The Shadow make a pause. What she was saying was how Azami truly feels and she knew it _"I am a Jester, Azami. I want them to accept me but they don't want a jester... they prefer a Fool... They prefer Yu... eventually i'll be leave behind to die alone..._ " The Shadow give space to Azami so she could stand up. She stand and the Shadow hug her " _Please... i know is hurting you. If you pretend that your past never happend then you can't truly move on. You won't become the person you want to be... you'll be stuck and eventually you'll be left behind... don't do this to us. Be true to yourself, don't lie to yourself..._ "

"Y-You are right... I was suicidal" Said Azami and she return the hug "I always joke around and mess with people. That's why the adults never liked me, they either tell me to grow up or to just go away. Only my parents and Yu accept me for who i am. Then... it happend. I try to hang myself in my room because i was humillated by people i thought they were my friends. I almost break my neck but Yu saw me struggling and he cut the rope... he saves me. I promise them to never do it again... but it was a lie. I try it again but that time i cut myself, countless times... then i realize that i wasn't doing it to kill myself... i start to enjoy it. It took me a while to stop, my parents and Yu don't know about this cuts. Then i decide to pretend that none of this happend at all. It was all a bad dream, i told myself. But like you said... it will always be here. Everytime i see at my arms, the memories come back. I try so hard to forget about it, to erase it from my mind but was useless... i'm lying to myself and lying to everyone around me" Azami start to cry "I lie to myself. I try to change myself but in the end i'm still being the joke... the jester... I hate myself for doing this to myself... I'm a fucking mess..."

" _... A mess that can be fixed_ " Said the Shadow and look at her in the eyes. She was smiling at her " _You know how... just say the words and remember. Don't change yourself... Be true to yourself and believe in your family... they'll understand. Lies have short legs, you can't hide this forever_ "

"You are right..." Azami stop crying "I-It wasn't so bad actually... but i can't deny that hurts to accept it..."

" _Sorry if i scared you_ " Said the Shadow " _I just wanted to show you the truth_ "

"N-No... i'm sorry to try to forget you... You are me, you are my past"

" _And your present_ "

"And our future..."

* * *

Yu was fighting with Yukiko's Shadow. He was tired, Chie and Yosuke were down. Chie couldn't summon her persona, she was dizzy and Yosuke couldn't stand. Teddie was hidding behind one of the pillars. Yu know that he need to use a Persona with ice skills but he didn't have one and Chie was the only one with ice skills and she couldn't move at all. The Shadow set on fire almost everything in the room...

"That's not how it's supposed to work..." Said the Shadow "You have to escort me!"

"S-Shut up!" Said Chie. She stand up and try to summon her persona but the Prince attack her and she had to dodge it, interrumpting the summoning "Shit... We can't go on like this!"

"I know!" Yosuke attack the Shadow but it barely did damage at all "Dammit. Yu, can you do something?"

"She got us cornered... I say we take Yukiko and get out" He said

"She is in the other side of the room and we can't reach her! What are we going to do!?" Chie yell. Everything look dark for a moment but Yu won't give up now

"I won't give up. We'll fight and win!"

" _I'm glad that you say that, Yu-chan_ " Yu and the other turn around and saw Azami, but next to her was someone else... her Shadow, and she was the one who speak " _But sometimes you really don't know when to quit and that's annoying_ " Said the Shadow. Azami walk to them and the Shadow follow her

"Just rest and let us handle this... now, that's one ugly bird" She said

" _Imagine how ugly would be if it was yellow_ "

"or blue"

" _or white_ "

"Now... what win against fire?" Azami ask

" _Ice_ " The Shadow smile

"Good answer, Me. Let's hunt down a bird, shall we?" Said Azami while her Shadow start to fade away. She raise her hand and a card show up. It had the picture of a clown "Persona!" Azami scream and a figure appear behind her. It was a woman with a mask of a happy face on it, she have a long red messy hair, her clothes were the sames as a clown would wear. In her head rest an old crown with broken jewels. In her back there was a black trumpet and a gold Scythe. The Persona point at the shadow and sneered at her. "Sommers! Show her how we deal with the bad princess" Said Azami and Sommers grab her Trumpet and cast Ice skills...

* * *

 **Okay, i'll explain something here. Surely you'll look it up later, Sommers was the court jester of Henry VIII. He was a man but here i put the Persona as a woman, why? Because i wanted to... and there wasn't any female jesters... or at least i think. I search and i didn't find anything at all. Anyway, i'll leave it like that because i can make jokes about it later.  
What do you think about the story so far? I may have some grammar errors, that's because i don't speak english :P Well, let me know if you like it, a review would be nice and thanks to all the people following the story :D**


	8. Confession & Social Link

**Chapter 8** : Confession & Social Link

Sommers attack Yukiko's Shadow with Ice skills, the ice start to cover the room and extinguish the fire. Yukiko's Shadow attack at Sommers but she dodge every attack the shadow throws at her. Azami take this chances to go and see how was Yu and the others, she run to them, they looked completely tired, especially Yu.

"What did i tell you?" Said Azami "Be careful... sometimes i think you do this to get me mad" She say with a smile

"What are you doing here? How did you get here in the first place?" Yu ask

"I'll tell you later. You rest and i'll take care of this"

"N-No, is too strong. We need to-"

"Shh, i'm taking care. If you think you can help and not getting in my way then do it" Azami turn around and give orders to her Persona. Sommers hit the Shadow with ice skills and it fall to the ground. Sommers was about to with it again but the prince interfere and interrupt the attack. "Where did you come from, you ugly excuse of prince!?" Azami scream and without thinking she grab Yu's katana and attack the prince. She barely make any damage "Sommers, attack again!"

She said and Sommers keep attacking the Shadow. The prince dodge Azami's attack and hit her with his sword, Azami could dodge it just in time. She wasn't paying attention so the Shadow take that chances and attack Azami with fire. She couldn't dodge that attack, she was going to receive it... but then a Persona appear in front of her, absorbing the attack completely. "What the?" Azami turn around and saw Yu behind her

"Pyro Jack, Marakukaja!" Yu order the Persona and a purple light glow in Azami and the others "Azami, i'll take care of the prince. You go against the Shadow!"

"Don't give me orders, i'm older than you" Azami smile and switch places with Yu. She gave him back the Katana and she pay attention the Yukiko's Shadow "Sommers, Bufula!" Sommers attack again with ice but this time the Shadow dodge it. The Shadow fly away and attack again at Azami, Sommers protect her and keep attacking. The battle was hard but it got easier when Yu destroy the prince

"My prince! My dear prince!" The Shadow got distracted and Azami take that chances and attack. The Shadow dodge it anyway, looks like it wasn't that distracted. The Shadow go back to her cage and try to summon the prince again... it didn't appear "Why... Why won't he come...?" Yu summon he's main Persona, Izanagi and with Sommers they attack at the same time. Sommers with her Scythe and Izanagi with his Naginata, each one deal the final blow to the Shadow. The Shadow fall to the ground along side with it's cage and start to disintegrate...

"...We did it" Said Yu

"Yes... We did it" Azami almost fall to the ground but Yu grab her "Damn... it was exhausting hehe"

"Yes it was... Thank you" Said Yu

"You are my brother... i have to take care of you... Listen, i-" Azami didn't finish because Chie and Yosuke went to see Yukiko

"Yukiko!" Chie yell "Yukiko, are you hurt...!?" Yukiko saw her shadow and look away from it

"No... I'm not-" She try to deny it again

"We understand. You're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san" Yosuke explain "Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit to themselves..."

"Yukiko... i'm sorry" Said Chie "I was so self-centered that... I never understood what you were going through... I'm your friend, and i still... I'm so sorry..."

"Chie..."

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko. You had everything that i didn't... That jealousy was like a wall, and i was so lonely...! I wanted you to need me... But it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own... I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and the others. If you weren't by my side, i... I wouldn't know what to do" Said Chie while crying

"Chie... I never saw the real you either... I was too busy trying to find an easy way out" Said Yukiko, then she walk to her Shadow "'I want to run away'... 'I want someone to save me'... You're right, those feeling are part of me, too. I understand now... You're me" The Shadow nodded and transform into a Persona. The Persona disappear and Yukiko couldn't stand anymore

"Yukiko!"

"Are you okay?" Yosuke ask

"Yes, i'm just a little tired..." She answer "You all came to rescue me?"

"Of course!" Said Chie

"Thank you..."

"Don't even mention it. I'm just so glad you're safe"

"Hehe... Right on" Said Yosuke "So... How did you get here, Azami?" Yosuke ask

"Oh... My Shadow grab me" Said Azami like it was something normal

"Wait, What?"

"Yes... looks like she came out when we enter here for the first time. I was next to the Tv when she grab me and throw me here" Azami explain

"So your shadow throw you here?" Teddie ask "That's something i wasn't expecting"

"Yeah... it was kinda funny" Said Azami with a tired face

"Wait... if your Shadow throw you here then..." Said Chie

"Yes, i have hidden feeling and all that... and more" She turn to Yu "Yu... i'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For this..." Azami take out her school jacket and show him the scars she had in her arms

"Woah!" Said Yosuke "What happen to you!?"

"Azami, tell me you didn't..."

"I did it, Yu... I'm sorry, i was suffering and i want to end it but i couldn't... in the end i keep doing it because i start to enjoying it" Tears come out of Azami's eyes "When i realize what i've done to myself... i start to hate myself for being weak, for being the way i am. I wanted to change myself but i'm still being the same pain in the ass that people don't want near them... i'm the clown, Yu. The one that people laugh at and leave behind when is not funny anymore. I try to be normal but... i can't. That's why my shadow came out in the first place, i lie to you, to our parents... and to myself, that's the worst part... i lie to myself. Trying to pretend it never happend and trying to changes who i really am"

"Azami..."

"I don't care if you don't forgive me for this... i just wanted to take it out of my chest because it hurt me a lot" Azami hold back the tears

"Azami... Listen" Yu hold her hand and touch her arm "It requires a lot of courage to confess this. It's true, you lie to me and our parents but you are apologing for this... you regret it, you want to redeem yourself. I forgive you, Azami" She start to cry and hug Yu

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, everything is okay now..."

* * *

They were going back to the entrance where the TVs are. Chie was helping Yukiko to walk, Azami was helping while Yosuke and Yu go in front of them and Teddie was behind them. While the where going back Azami start to talk with Chie

"This world is a pain in the ass, Chie. Not only Shadow have to appear but they can create a mini-world"

"I know... i don't get it at all" Chie answer "Still, thank you for your help. If you didn't come then we'll be..."

"Dead, i know. Don't thank me... Thank my shadow, she bring me here"

"You are right" Chie couldn't help but to stare at her arms "Hey, about your arms..."

"What is it?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No, i mean. It hurt when i did it and when the wounds close too. Now is okay..."

"Why did you did it in the first place?"

"...Long story short, i had "friends" that i thought they were really my friends... in the end they were only stupids, they make fun of me in my back and they humillated me in front of a lot of people in school. Cutting myself was my second attempt"

"... And the first one?" Chie ask. Actually she didn't want to know but her curiosity wins

"... i hung myself. I grab a rope, tied it up around my neck and... you know the rest. Yu stop me"

"You had it very hard compare to what we've been through" Said Yukiko "Yu is right, it requires courage to keep going"

"Thanks... How are you feeling? Besides the fact that you can't walk"

"Tired... i'll be okay once i go back to my room" She said

"Take it easy and rest. When you feel better we'll talk" Said Azami "Chie will take care of you if you need anything"

"Yeah" Said Chie. Yu and Yosuke heard the conversation

"Dude, your sister is brave" Yosuke was impressed

"Sure she is... it must have been hard to accept her shadow" Said Yu

"Tell me about it. Anyway, Yukiko is fine that's what matter, but we still don't know who throw her here. She say that she don't remember anything"

"It's normal, she must have forgotten because of the trauma. Those kind of situation aren't easy, Yosuke"

"Yeah, i think you are right. We'll wait until she gets better, she might remember something"

"Maybe, we'll wait. Meanwhile let's check on the Midnight Channel. This is far from over" Said Yu

* * *

Azami and Yu were walking back home. After what happen today they were exhausted, especially Yu. They enter to the house, Nanako was the only one here today... again. Yu and Azami sit down and talk with her to kill time before Dojima come back to eat. Azami was to talk with Dojima and tell him the same she told to Yu. Dojima knew about her suicide attempt too, her mother told him about it. Not only she was going to tell him about this, she was going to call her parents and tell them about it too. She won't wait until the next year. She wanted to take everything out. The door could be heard, Dojima arrive

"He's home!" Said Nanako, she was happy when he arrive. Her happiness fade away when she saw another guy with him "Um... hello..." She said

"Hi there" The other guy said

"We got off work at the same time, so i'm giving him a ride back to his place. I thought we might as well swing by" Dojima explain

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring" Said Adachi and Dojima look at him

"I can still work you harder, you know..."

"Haha, good one, Sir! Ha... ha..."

"He's not joking" Said Azami "Wait a minute... You were the one that push me"

"What?"

"You run to throw up then push me and i fall, i remember it perfectly"

"Oh, that was you... Sorry"

"It's okay..."

"Oh, I almost forgot! You're friends with Yukiko Amagi, right?" He ask "They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!"

"Oh... okay" Said Azami with indifference

"We owe you a lot" Said Yu

"Really, i don't know if they actually do something about it" Said Azami, Adachi ignore her

"Wow, someone thanked me for a job well done. I don't know what to say... But this doesn't mean the case is closed, though. We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing. And we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared" Adachi goes on and on "It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me... Like there's something else going on..." Dojima hit him. He was talking to much

"Stop blabbering, dumbass!"

"S-Sorry"

"Ignore him. He's just spouting some wild fantasy"

"Oh, just like me. I love to fantasize" Said Azami

"I'm hungry" Said Nanako. After that they had dinner. Adachi stay with them for dinner, it was such a lively dinner. Everything was in peace...

* * *

After the Dinner, Adachi left the house, Nanako went to bed and Yu went to his room. Dojima stay in the living room watching a little of TV, Azami sit down next to him. She sigh and prepare herself for what she was about to confess.

"Uncle... there's something i have to speak with you"

"Hmm? You look serious... Did something happend?" Dojima ask "Don't tell me you got in a fight"

"No... it's just that i've been hiding something and i want to confess it" Dojima look at her

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when mom told you about... you know"

"Oh right, when you try to... kill yourself" Dojima didn't wanted to say it out loud but there wasn't any other words to describe it

"Yes... a couple of weeks later... i did it again"

"What!?" Azami show him her arms "Oh my god, Azami! How could you do this to yourself!?"

"I-I... it was wrong. I realize it later when i was cutting myself. I hated myself for this, i did something stupid so i try to stop. It was hard but i did it... i stop"

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?" Dojima ask and Azami make an excuse. She couldn't tell him that her Shadow was the reason she was revealing this

"Yu saw them... i was in the bathroom, looking myself in the mirror. I didn't had my shirt on, Yu come in without knocking and saw them. He freaked out and i told him everything. It's better if i'm tell you now so you won't find it out later"

"Your parents know this?"

"No... i was going to call them"

"... Azami. I know is hard but-"

"No... you don't know" Said Azami "All that people laughing at you, treating you like a freak, like someone that won't accomplish anything... someone that choose the wrong friends. I trust in them and they humillated me. I was broken, Uncle... i just want it to end" Dojima just stay there for a while, then slowly hug her. The hug didn't last long

"Sorry... i barely know how to deal with this situation... damn i barely have time to take care of Nanako. When your mother told me what you did... i didn't know how to react. I got worried but not enough to left my home and look at you. And your parents working everytime didn't make it easy for you..." Dojima look at the ceiling "You stop hurting yourself?"

"Yes... if you don't believe me is okay..."

"I believe you" He said "If you come here and tell me all this, it means that you are taking responsability for your actions. It's true that you did this but you regret it and you are trying to move on. To face life again, this serves you as an experiences" Dojima smile at her "Life is hard but it's also beautiful, don't throw it away because of the others think of you"

"..."

"Go wash your face and go to bed, it's late"

"Y-Yes" Azami get up and go to the stairs "Uncle... thanks"

"You are welcome, Azami"

* * *

Yu was tired, he was about to go to sleep but before that... someone knock the door, and he knew who it was...

"Come in, Azami" He said and Azami open the door

"How did you know?"

"Who else would knock at my door at this hour?" He made a point "What do you want?"

"Nothing, i just came here to say... i own you"

"What?"

"I own you my life, Yu. And believe me, i won't throw it away... never again" Azami was determined

"I'm glad to heard that... your books will stay here, aren't they?"

"Yep... although" Azami look through the desk drawer and take out one of her erotic books "I'll read them in school during the lunchtime"

"Are you... sure?"

"Yes"

"Well, i'm not stoping you so... suit yourself"

"Cool" Out of nowhere Azami kiss you in the cheek "Whatever you want just ask me and i'll help you out" Azami get out of the room and Yu just stand there

"What the...?" Then a sound of breaking glass could be heard in his mind and a voive start to talk

" _ **Thou art I... And I am Thou... Thou hast re-establish a old bond. It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Jester Arcana**_ "

"The Jester... It's suits her" Said Yu. He was about to go to bed but then... "Wait a minute... re-establish!? Then it was broken!?"

* * *

Yu enter the Velvet room while he was sleeping. He wasn't expecting this "Welcome" Said Igor "I'm sure you're asking yourself why you've been summon here today?"

"I was going to enter tomorrow to ask you something but..."

"That is why... You seek answers regarding to your sister's Social Link"

"How did you know?" He ask

"We are not oblivious to what happen outside the Velvet Room. Our purpose is to help you in your journey and for that we need to know what is happening outside. Of course, we don't see everything. Actually you are here because you wanted a quick answer and i summoned you here to give you that answer"

"Yes. I heard a voice and it said that i re-establish the Jester Social Link. What does that mean?"

"When a Social Link is re-estlabish, it's mean that's no longer broken or forgotten. In this case... it was both" Said Margaret

"What?"

"It's because of your sister's nature... She is a deceiving person, a Jester. The Social Link stop progressing when she commit suicide and close herself to everyone else. Since then it remain broken, you didn't notice it because she pretend that nothing happend and that she was fine. With the pass of the years, the bond was forgotten... until now. She accept herself and she's trying to find her place in this world. Thanks to that, your bond with her can become a true bond. Family bonds are the most difficult... they can be broken and left forgotten... but they never disappear because you all share the blood and a life together" Said Igor "The Jester is the opposite of the Fool"

"The opposite?"

"It's also a number zero. But doesn't hold infinite possibilities like the Fool, intead... it's destiny is to live in the shadow of the Fool. The jester imitate a fool because it want to become one and fails... it remind you to someone, doesn't it?"

"Azami wanted to change.. to be accept by the others"

"Exactly. You two make perfect balance... The Fool and The Jester. Together, nothing can stop you"

"That's all i wanted to know. Thanks Igor"

"It's my pleasure to help you"

"Your Bond with your sister is actually really high. While you only have a couple of Social Links at the firsts levels, The Jester is at level 7. It's almost finish" Said Margaret "Take care of her. It's easy for the Jester to lost the way back home and harder to make it find the way again"

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks"

"Until then... Farewell..."

* * *

 **In this story, Yu have the Social Link of the Jester with Azami. He don't establish a Social Link with Adachi until the last months of the year... You know in the beginning he was the Jester then turn to the Hunger so he'll be the Hunger Social Link**


	9. Peaceful Days & Exams

**This is the longest chapter i've ever made so enjoy it while you can... Damn i'm so tired. I need to sleep  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** : Peaceful Days & Exams

 _ **4/29 Friday**_

Since Yukiko was rescued a little of peace came to Inaba. Yukiko was recovering and until now there wasn't anyone on the Midnight Channel and no one was missing, everything was normal. Today the rain stop but it was going to fall again before Midnight. Azami again try to stay awake in the lecture but she couldn't do it, she fall sleep in minutes. The bell ringed and Azami wake up and get out of the classroom, unfortunable for her Morooka was around the corner. As soon he saw her, he grab her arm.

"There you are!" Said Morooka with his usual angry face

"Oh, Come on, i'm tired and i want to go home. Can we leave it until tomorrow or whenever you want?" Azami didn't try to escape from his grip. She hoped that she could make a deal with him

"Well... you insult me and my mother and now you are asking to postpone your punishment. Do you think that you can do everything you want!?"

"... Sort of. It's my life so why not?"

"Mmm... I'll tell you what. Your punishment won't last a day... it'll last all the year"

"What!?"

"You are my assistant now. After school you are going to stay here and help me with paperwork. Everyday of school until the last day of school. If you even think of leaving school before or making an excuse... your punishment will be worst than hell itself!"

"I've been in hell, Morooka. And i can tell you that i prefer hell"

"Very funny, Narukami! You are just like your brother. A troublemaker"

"Yu, a troublemaker?" Azami laugh "Then i think i'm not doing my job right. I should be the troublemaker, not him"

"Shut up!" Morooka yell at her "Come with me" Morooka didn't let go of her. They went to the Faculty Office and there was someone else besides them, another girl sitting in one of the desk. Looks like she was here against her will too. "Your punishment start today... Actually today there isn't work for you but tomorrow prepare for whatever appear. The girl over there is doing the job that i was assigning you to do today. Anyway, you stay here until she finish"

"... And how long is that?" Azami ask

"I actually finish minutes ago" The girl say "Here is all the reports, list of student that assisted and today's lecture that teachers give today" Morooka grab the papers and look at them. Azami look at the girl, she was a short girl, her skin was a little, she have brown eyes and navy blue hair. She don't recall seeing her before in school, she must be new. The truth is that she wasn't new. "Can i leave now? I have to help in the store" She said "Again, i'm sorry for not attending school. Lately we have a lots of orders and i'm the only delivery there"

"I don't care of your excuses"

"It wasn't an excuse" She said with a poker face. Looks like she didn't care what Morooka say to her

"... Alright. You can go" The girl grab her bag and leave, Azami follow her "Not you! You stay here"

"Come on! You want me to stay in here and do nothing? I can go home and do the same thing" Said Azami and Morooka yell at her again.

* * *

Azami get out of school later than usual. She take out her phone and call home

"..." She wait until someone answer "... Hello?" It was Dojima

"Oh Uncle hi. Listen, i had to stay at school later than usual. I'll eat something in the Shopping District today and wait until the rain stop a little"

"The rain won't stop, Azami. But if you want to eat outside is okay. Don't walk around too late"

"Alright, see you later" Azami hang up and walk through the Shopping District. The place was desert because of the rain. Azami decided to enter to Aiya Restaurant and have dinner there. What she didn't expect was to encounter the girl from before, helping in the kitchen

"Welcome to Aiya" She said "Wait, you are the girl Morooka was yelling at"

"Yeah... I'm Azami Narukami"

"Narukami? So you are the sister of Yu Narukami?" She ask "He's class is next to mine. Lately he's kinda famous"

"First Morooka call him Troublemaker and now you call him famous. There's something i'm missing here" She said "Yes, he's my brother. And you are?"

"Oh right. My name is Aika Nakamura, i'm the daugther of the owner"

"That's cool" Azami sit "What do you recommend?"

"Today we have a promotion. It's the Rainy day challenge, Mega Beef Bowl" Said Aika and show her the menu "If you finish the bowl, it's free"

"Free!? Bring it on!" Aika bring her the giant Bowl... Azami start to regret it

* * *

Azami go back home, she couldn't finish the Bowl but she could eat half of it. Azami think that if she don't eat for at least two days then she could finish it without a doubt. She take it too personal, one of these days she was going to finish the Bowl. Azami enter the house and saw Dojima sitting in the couch, Nanako and Yu were sitting in the table. She enter and sit with them, her expression tell that she went through hell... Eating that Bowl wasn't a good idea after all.

"What happen to you?" Yu ask

"Th-The Mega Beef Bowl..."

"Did you really went and try that?" Dojima ask "No one in Inaba had finish that Bowl"

"Ugh i was so close... I eat half of the Bowl. Then my stomach scream "Don't you dare to keep going!" and i stop before it explote"

"The next time don't even try it. It's pointless" Said Dojima. Then a commercial of Junes came out and Nanako sing along

"Every day's great at your Junes!" She sing "Dad! They're going to be open during Golden Week!"

"Haha, i heard. Do you want to go somewhere during the long holiday?" He ask

"We can go somewhere!?" Nanako was excited

"How about it? Got any plans yet?" Dojima ask at Yu and Azami

"Not really, i was going to read" Said Azami

"Nope, no plans" Said Yu

"Then let's all go somewhere together! Junes! Junes Junes Junes!" Nanako really wanted to go to Junes

"Junes... it's not a place to spend the holidays, Nanako" Said Azami

"Come on, girl, time for bed. It's late"

"Alright... Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sing

"Okay... Yu take me to bed. I can't move" Said Azami

"What am i? An elevator?"

"Sometimes"

"Use the legs. It won't hurt you"

"I disagree, my little brother"

"Just get up and go" Azami get up and go to her room. Before she open the door Yu stop her "I'll watch the Midnight Channel today" He say

"We rescue Yukiko, it should be find"

"Yes, but just on case. Today is there gonna be fog so..."

"I understand. Tell me if something happen"

"I will" Each one go to their room and the day ended

* * *

 _ **4/30 Saturday**_

Azami and Yu go to school, the fog was leaving and the sun came out. Yu talk to Azami and tell her that no one appear at the Midnight Channel so everything was okay... for now. They walk to the doors and find Yukiko

"Oh... Good Morning" She said

"Feeling better?" Yu ask

"Yeah... I'll be coming to school again, so... That'll be nice. I cause everyone some real trouble. I'm sorry... No, "sorry" isn't quite right... What i mean to say os, thank you" She look more cheerful than before "My mother's back to work already. The maids are being really supportive, and i think things are going even smoother than before. I wonder if i was trying too hard..."

"Maybe, sometimes that happen" Said Yu

"I may have been too caught up in the idea that i had to do everything myself. Even since the incident... i feel like i can think about these things more calmly"

"Perfect, now lets go before-" Said Azami but someone interrupt her

"Narukami!" Morooka came out of school

"Damn it!" Without thinking about it she ran away from him

"Don't you dare to escape! You are mine when school finish!" Morooka run after her

"Is she going to be okay?" Yukiko ask

"I don't know"

* * *

After school, Azami stay in the Faculty Office doing Morooka's work. She sigh and call Yu while she do what Morooka wasn't there.

"... Hey Yu, how's it going bro?"

"Azami, where are you?"

"I was kidnapped by Morooka and taken to a giant castle outside of Inaba. I need you to save me and kill the dragon that watch the entrance" Azami joked "If you kill it then you'll have a EXP bonus and money. Not to mention a cool warrior custome"

"Good one. but really, where are you?"

"In the Faculty Office but-"

"We are on our way"

"What-" He hang up "Is he really coming?" After a couple of minutes, Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko enter the Office "So you came Mr. Bond, i have a surprise for you"

"No you are not. So Morooka... where is he?" Yu ask

"He left and make me finish his work"

"He can't do that!" Said Yosuke

"Aparently he just did. If i don't do it he'll find a way to make a worst punishment"

"Are you going to finish anytime soon?" Yukiko ask

"I don't know. Anyway, why did you come here?" Azami ask

"Yukiko is going to help us in the investigation" Said Yu

"Cool, so we are five now"

"Five?" Yu ask

"Yes. You, me, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko... Wait, you didn't count me, didn't you?"

"..."

"I have a Persona too so i can help you"

"She is right" Said Yosuke

"I thought you didn't want to enter the TV world" Said Yu

"That was before i obtain my persona. Now that i can defend myself is okay. You are okay with it, don't you?"

"Yes, i'm okay... I just had the idea that you wanted to stay outside of it... we actually never speak about it after we defeat Yukiko's Shadow"

"You are right. We didn't talk about it. Anyway, i'll help you so when you want help, ask me... now i need to find a way to get out of Morooka's punishment..." Azami stop writing and think in a plan

"Well, you can-" Chie was about to say something but Azami talk first

"Fuck it. Let's go"

"What!?"

"I say fuck it. If Morooka come back and don't see me here then it's he's fault for not keeping an eye on me. If he come up with another punishment then i'll keep escaping from it. He's won't tie me up to a chair and make me work. Fuck him" Said Azami while she grab her bag and walk to the door "Let's get out of here before he shows up" Everyone do as she say and they exit school

* * *

"Man, talk about great timing. We just started serving grilled steak today" Said Yosuke. The group go t Junes, turns out he and Yu ate Chie and Yukiko's ramen so they wanted to pay for it so they invited the grilled steak. They didn't have to pay to much, Yosuke is the manager's son after all. Azami decided not to eat now, she was going to have dinner at home, so to kill time she grab a book and read. Yu saw the book and recognize it, it was one of the erotic books she hide. Luckly the cover don't have an image or anything that draw attention so he remain silence. "We're doing our part to spread this town's specialty dish. Plus, we've already got an excellent grill" Said Yosuke

"That's just a yakisoba griddle... Oh well, steak is steak" Said Chie, a little disapointed "It's far from a filet steak though... Yukiko, are you okay with this? It's not too heavy for you?"

"I'll eat it... i'm still mad" Said Yukiko

"Is not the end of the world, Yukiko. At least they didn't kill your dog or anything" Said Azami while reading the book

"What are you reading?" Chie ask

"... A novel" Said Azami "You won't like it. Everyone dies" Azami know that Chie don't like horror so she make that excuse so she won't see the book

"Oh, okay"

"I'm curious, can i see?" Yukiko ask and Azami got nervious

"Maybe another day... nobody tell me why are we here actually" Azami changes the topic

"Oh right. So, back on topic. I wonder what kind of person the culprit is" Said Chie

"If you focus just on he announcer's case, it seems like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife" Yosuke explain

"But she have an alibai as far as i know. The news were talking about it, and she separated from her husband" Said Azami "She wasn't even near Inaba"

"Okay, what about the second case? Saki-senpai... she found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both, then why target Senpai?" Yosuke ask

"Maybe to shut her up?" Said Yu "Maybe Saki Konishi saw something, or maybe she saw the killer"

"But the killer just threw the announcer into the TV, right? I don't think he would've left evidence the police-much less a high school student would catch" Said Yukiko

"You are right... we are basically blind here" Said Azami "Could it be just a coincidence? I mean, Saki find the body and she appear on the media as the one that discover the body. So the killer throw her into the TV and kill her so the police waste time investigating into it. Maybe there isn't a connection at all"

"Maybe, but if so. We still know why he did it. If he did it so the police waste more time than they already were wasting with the first murder then he must enjoy seeing them confuse" Said Yosuke

"I would do that. In order to catch a killer, you have to think like one... it doesn't work 100% of the time but it's still something" Azami explain. Then Adachi show up in the Food Court. He was talking to himself

"Man, i thought the countryside would be a snooze, but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than i thought... Ooh, they updated the menu!"

"Huh? Isn't he that detective?" Chie ask

"He's name is Adachi. He work with our uncle" Said Azami

"Oh you are Dojima-san's nephews. Do you remember me?" Adachi ask

"I'm not stupid Adachi" Said Azami "Anyway, i find it quite interesting that you were talking to yourself out loud. I do that too sometimes"

"Yeah, it helps a lot sometimes. Helps when you are stressed" Said Adachi "Hey, this is a great timing after all. Dojima-san said that he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight. Could you pass that on to Nanako-chan?"

"Sure, i'll tell her" Said Yu then Adachi introduce himself to the rest

"Yo! I'm Adachi, Dojima-san's gofer... Err, i mean, his partner"

"Are you this busy every day?" Yosuke ask

"Huh? Oh well, the public seems to be getting a charge out of these cases, but we can't leave it at that" Adachi answer

"Sorry to butt in, but could it be that the killer targeted Saki-senpai in order to silence her?" Chie ask

"U-Ummm, you sure get to the heart of the matter. Yikes... haha. Of course, we're also thinking along those lines. She was killed right after the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her, there might've been something at the scene only she would have understood. Which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to Ms. Konishi. Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiiragi, so... Ooh, i might have stumbled across something here. W-Wait, were you listening to all that!? Crap! Me and my big mouth... Don't tell anyone i said any of that, or Dojima-san will flay me alive... Relax, kids, the police are on the job. See you!" Adachi leave pretty quickly

"... Useless" Said Azami

"You were right, Yosuke. The police are totally useless" Said Chie "Augh! My steak's getting cold!"

"Could you shut up about the steak for five seconds?" Yosuke ask

"She's a carnivore for nature, Yosuke. Leave her be" Said Azami. After Chie and Yukiko finish eating they decide to go into the TV world. They were stuck for a while in the Electronics Department because Azami was playing around with the TV. She stick hand and start to make jokes. Finally, Yu push her inside and they enter. Azami was the first to enter so she fall on top of Teddie... "Luckly i fall on top of a pillow"

"I'm not a pillow..." Said Teddie. Azami look at him get off of him

"Oh sorry..." Said Azami and she touch his fur "It's so... nice. How do you do to keep it so soft?" Azami ask

"Nothing, it's like this from the beginning. It's nice to receive a compliment" Said Teddie. He was blushing

"Are you blushing?" Azami ask

"Maybe"

"I can't believe someone like you is living here with a bunch of Shadows... Do you feel lonely?" Azami ask. She notices that Yu and the others didn't enter yet

"Since you guys came, yes. I've been thinking lately of who i am..." He say and an idea came up to Azami

"Do you want me to visit you more often?" She ask

"Would you do that?"

"Of course. I have nothing to do after school so..." Teddie hug her

"Thank you" Azami feel his soft fur. It feel nice

"... Can i use you as a pillow?" She ask

"Nope"

"Damn" Then Yu and the others finally came in

"Sorry to push you Azami but you keep fooling around with the TV" Said Yu

"It's okay. I deserve it"

"Wow... This really is inside the TV" Said Yukiko while she look around, admiring the view... altough she couldn't see to much, the fog was on the way. She notice Teddie, he was still huging Azami "It's Teddie.. Then it wasn't a dream"

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?" He ask

"Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit" Yosuke explain

"I'm one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?"

"Yep! I was thinking the same thing!" Said Teddie "That's why i got these ready for you, Yuki-chan!" He give Yukiko a pair of glasses "I made a pair for you too, Azami-chan... You already have ones"

"Hmm? Oh, no. These are because i can't see too well" Azami grab the glasses anyway and put them on. The fog disappear but she still couldn't see too well "Could you... Make another pair?" Azami ask then out of nowhere Teddie give her another pair. She put them on and she could see perfectly with them "Wow, now that's what i was talking about. Where did you find this?"

"Thank you, Teddie. Now i can see" Said Yukiko

"Thanks Yuki-chan. Now that was an excellent question, Azami-chan. Guess what? I'm the one who makes them" Everyone look at him, they couldn't believe what he just said "I've lived here for a long time. So i came up with some ways to be comfortable here"

"I see. But don't you need a pair?" Yukiko ask

"Oooh, good point. Another great question! Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses! You didn't know?"

"Of course not" Said Yosuke

"Wh-Why are you being so mean? You act like you're not interested! I'm a really dexterous bear! See how smoothly my fingers move!" Teddie start to move his hands. Azami start to laugh

"What am i even looking at!?" Yosuke push him away and he drop something. Yukiko pick it up

"Oh, that's a pair i kinda screwed up on" He said and Yukiko put them on... Not only the lenses were weird but it also had a big nose... and a moustache. Yukiko could ridiculous with them

"Ahaha, how do i look?" She ask

"Looks natural on you" Said Yu

"Really, Yu?" Azami ask

"Ahahaha! Awesome!"

"Do you like that one, Yuki-chan?" Teddie ask

"I want to wear this one. It's even got a nose guard!" She said

"That's... kinda make sense" Said Azami "And the moustache gives it style"

"Ohhh no you don't!" Chie was against the idea

"How bear-y unfortunate... That pair doesn't have the right lenses in" Said Teddie "Guess i should've made an actual pair"

"Aww, too bad" Then Yukiko give the glasses to Chie and make her to put them on. Yukiko laugh so hard that she looks like she was crying. This keeps up for a while until she finally stoped. Chie describe this as Yukiko's laughing fits... They decided to go back for today, Azami promise Teddie that she'll come back the next week. Yu and Azami get back home, she was still wearing the glasses Teddie gives to her. She decided to use them everyday so when they need to enter the TV she won't have to change them. They weren't so different from the others she was using so no one will notices the difference. That evening everyone was in the living room looking at the TV, except for Dojima and Azami. Dojima was reading the newspaper and Azami was reading a horror novel.

"The 4th and the 5th..." Dojima said And everyone look at her "I think i might be able to get the 4th and the 5th off"

"Really?" Nanako ask "Really?" She ask again but a little depress this time

"What, you don't believe me?" Dojima ask

"Well, Uncle... you barely come to dinner and-" Azami continue but Yu stop her

"...It's always canceled" Said Nanako

"N-Not every year!" Said Dojima "I know you wanted to go to Junes, but... i wouldn't mind going a little further out of the neighborhood"

"Really? Can we go on a trip?" Nanako ask

"Uhh.. Well, it might be okay to go on a trip once in a while. I'm sure it'll be crowded everywhere. though..."

"Yaaay! We're going on a trip!" Nanako was excited

"Hm... all right, all right. Then we need to think of someplace to go... How about you two? You wanna come along with us?" Dojima ask

"Sure, what about you Azami?" Yu ask

"... Only if you help me to prepare the food" Azami sigh and close the book

"Yeah, lets go all together!"

"Looks like Nanako wants us all to go" Said Dojima

"Let's bring boxes lunches!" Said Nanako

"Azami knows how to prepare them" Say Yu "Me too, but she make them better than me"

"Yours are very good too, Yu"

* * *

 _ **5/2 Monday**_

It's been a week, everything looks like it was going perfectly, in these days Yu and Azami were going on a trip with Dojima and Nanako. Azami with Yu's help, prepare a couple of boxes lunches. Azami this week avoid Morooka like her life depends of it and she start to visit Teddie, he was interesting altough he was hollow. Azami couldn't explain how that was even possible but she decided to leave it like that... the TV world can't be explain either so it's better to ignore those questions for now. Yu, Azami and Nanako were watching TV then the phone ring and Nanako went to asnwer it

"Hello, Dad? Yeah, i'm okay... Yeah... Yeah... Okay..." She take the phone and give it to Yu

"He said to give you the phone... He can't take those days off" Said Nanako and run away to her room

"Nanako, wait!" Azami try to stop her but she close the door in her face "... Damn it" Azami sigh and go back to the living room. Yu hang up the phone "He won't take those days off, isn't he?"

"No..."

"Shit... Now what?"

"I don't know"

"Listen... Nanako close the door and she won't let me in. Can i sleep with you tonight...? I mean... I'm sleeping in your bed and you in the sofa" Azami already was stealing Yu's bed

"... What? No!"

"Come on! We sleep together before"

"We were five years old... and you hit me"

"I was dreaming, and i apologies"

"(Sigh) Fine but... i don't know if i can sleep in the sofa..."

"It was a joke, Yu. I won't let you sleep in the sofa, besides you don't fit in that thing. I'll sleep there and you in your bed"

"Okay" Azami take some bed sheets and head to Yu's room and prepare the sofa. Yu close everything in the house, say goodnights to Nanako and head to the room "Hey, did you call our parents and tell them about... those?" Yu point at Azami's arms. He was referring to the scars

"Yeah... it wasn't pretty"

"What happend?"

"Just the usual, Dad yell at me and told me that i was an idiot. Mom yell at me too... I told them everything and i also tell them that i don't care if they don't forgive me"

"And then?"

"I don't know. I hang up"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that"

"Azami, sorry to say this... but you have balls"

"Oh god, no! I heard that when they hit you there it hurts a lot"

"... Yeah, it kinda does" Yu went to his bed and turn off the lights, he close his eyes to sleep but Azami talk to him.

"Hey, Yu. Can i ask you something?" She ask

"What?"

"Wich one is your type?"

"What?"

"You know... Chie or Yukiko?"

"...Neither"

"Are you sure? Yukiko is kinda hot if you think about it. If i was a lesbian i would hit on her" Yu look at her strangely

"Are you kidding right?"

"Nope"

"... Just close your eyes and sleep. This conversation ended"

"I'll find your porn one of this days, Yu" Azami said out of nowhere

"I already tell you that i don't have any"

"If you say so..."

* * *

 _ **5/3 Tuesday**_

It was Constitution Day, the beginning of the Golden week. The next week exam were coming. Azami get up and went to the living room. Nanako was there watching TV, Azami sit next to her and didn't say a word...

"I'm sorry" Said Nanako "I didn't let you sleep in the room... Where did you sleep?" She ask

"Well, i ask to the spirit of the forest for a place to sleep so they tell me go a bother someone else so i steal Yu's bed" Azami joked and Nanako smile

"I like when you talk like that. You are like a clown"

"Because i am the clown. It's my job to make you and everyone around happy... sort of" She said and Yu came downstairs

"Morning" He said

"Morning" Nanako and Azami answer. Then someone call from the door, Yu went to see who it was... It was Chie

"Oh, cool, you're home" She said "Hey, if you're free today, wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming, too. How 'bout you, Nanako-chan? Wanna come?" Chie ask

"U-Um..." Nanako didn't know what to say

"Come with us" Said Yu

"Huh? I-I can come?"

"Of course you can!" Said Chie. Then they went ot Junes and met up with Yosuke, who's still on te clock and Yukiko, who finished her work back at the inn. Yosuke join the group when he finish

"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week?" Yosuke ask to Chie

"Where else is there to go?" She ask

"I love Junes!" Said Nanako

"N-Nanako-chan...!" Yosuke was surprise

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere. We had boxes lunches..."

"Wow! You can make boxes lunches, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko ask. Nanako point at Azami and Yu

"H-Hey don't tell them i can cook!" Said Azami "They'll ask me to make them dinner"

"Oh, so you two are the family cooks? Pretty impressive, "big bro" and "big sis"!"

"It's been a while since someone call me like that" Azami look at Yu "I miss when you called me big sis..."

"Yeah... i won't call you like that again"

"Come on..."

"No" Yu and Azami were disscusing

"Big... bro and big sis..." Nanako whisper

"Whoa, so you two can cook? Well, you do seem to be great with your hands- Um, never mind" Azami listen to what Yosuke said

"OH... so you have a crush on Yu?" Azami ask with a big smile in her face

"What!? NO!"

"Don't deny it, Yosuke. There's nothing wrong with it"

"Crush?" Nanako ask

"Never mind, Nanako" Said Azami

"I-I'm a pretty good cook too, you know... Probably" Said Chie "If you'd asked, i would've whipped up some boxed lunches. Easy as pie! Yeah..."

"Uhhh, lemme think about-No" Yosuke didn't think about it twice. Azami and Yu were agreed, Chie looks like she couldn't cook...

"What makes you thik i can't cook!? Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves!" Chie wanted to prove she could cook

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey, i never said i cooked. But i have this weird feeling... Like i'd win anyway" Said Yosuke and Yukiko start to laugh. Azami too

"Ahaha, i can understand that" Said Yukiko

"I can see it too, Hahaha!"

"What the- Yukiko, Azami!? Are you two serious?"

"Come on Chie, you doubt of yourself for a moment. Of course you can't cook" Said Azami between the laughs

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge" Said Yosuke "I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking-"

"Yosuke, no...!" Azami almost yell

"What?"

"... I don't have a mom. She died in an accident" Said Nanako, very sad. Yosuke didn't know what to say

"Um... Sorry, i didn't know..." Yosuke apologies

"It's okay" She said "Even if i don't have a mom, i have Dad with me... And now i have a brother and a sister, too" Nanako was blushing "And i'm having a lot of fun today! I love Junes!"

"Yeah? That's good" Said Yosuke

"We'll play with you anytime you want, Nanako-chan!"

"Yeah, we should hang out more often"

"C'mon, Nanako-chan. Let'go get a soda" Said Yosuke and Nanako go with him to the vending machine

"She's a strong girl..." Said Yukiko

"Yeah. She makes me feel like i'm the little kid here" Said Chie "That's it, i'm gonna go get something for Nanako-chan too!" Chie and Yukiko leave

"... They leave us alone, Yu"

"Yeah..."

"At least Nanako is having a good time"

* * *

 _ **5/5 Thursday**_

Azami was walking through the Shopping District with Kanji. She bump into him in Aiya Restaurant, she decided to spend some time with him. Kanji didn't liked the idea but he let her do what she want.

"So Kanji, what do you do in your free time?"

"Nothing really... i just stay at home and help mom in the shop or just go outside"

"What shop?" Azami ask and Kanji point at the shop in the end of the street

"That one... Tatsumi Textiles"

"Whoa... so that's was the book for"

"Not really, i know how to knit but i wanted some advice and... Never mind"

"What? Are you ashame?" Azami ask "I'm not judging you, Kanji. You can talk to me"

"N-no, just never mind. Forget what i say"

"... Okay, but remember. If you need to talk, here i am"

"... Sure" Kanji didn't looked convinces about it "I have to go back, bye" Said Kanji and go to his family store

"He really have problems to open up to others... Well, i'll leave him be" Azami turn around and went to see the shrine. Before she enter an old man was running and screaming " _I never feel like this in years! I feel wonderful!_ " Azami couldn't stop looking at him running away "Is he high?" She ask to herself. Azami enter and saw something she already saw in her dream... Yu was talking to a Fox... Azami slap to herself to see if she wasn't dreaming... But it was real "I must be in drugs... Yu?" Azami ask and Yu turn around. The fox hide behind Yu

"Azami, what are you doing here?" He ask

"I can ask you the same thing... is that a fox?"

"Yes"

"... It's a Deja vu. I had this dream before... Or am i still in the Matrix?"

"I don't know how answer to that..."

"Just- Never mind. That Fox is cute though... Can i pet it?" She ask

"Sure" Yu step back and let Azami touch the fox. The Fox let her pet it

"Ahh it's so cute. It kinda remind me to Teddie"

"The Fox have leaf that can cure wounds, it could be useful inside the TV" He say and Azami look at him like he was insane

"Are you high? Does the Fox can even understand you?" Azami ask and the Fox yipped "... Do you understand me?" The Fox nodded "That's cool... but creppy too"

"Let's go back. It's getting late"

* * *

That evening Yu and Nanako were watching the news, Azami was reading like usual. It was quiet but peaceful. After that Dojima arrive with a Junes bag with him...

"I'm home... (sigh) How many day is he gonna call in sick? These rookies lately sure are-"

"Welcome back!" Nanako interrupt him

"Nanako... I'm sorry i broke my promise again"

"Oh, um, Big bro, big sis and their friends played with me instead" She was happy

"I see... Thanks" Dojima thanked to them

"Your welcome" Azami and Yu said at the same time

"Oh, that's a Junes bag! What's in it?" Nanako ask, she didn't notice the bag until now

"Haha, good eye. Well, today is Children's Day... So i brought you a present" He grab the bag and take out a T-shirt

"Yaaaay!" She saw the T-shirt. It had the draw of a platypus on it

"Haha, it took me a while to decide what to get you. You like it?"

"Oh wow, there's a picture on the front! That's so funny! Ahaha, yay!" Nanako was happy with her present

"I got you one, too" He turn to Yu "Not that you're still a child or anything, but fair's fair" Dojima give him a swinsuit with an odd design on it

"... T-Thank you, Uncle" Said Yu

"Don't mention it" He said "I thought you might need one soon"

"Don't tell me you bring me a swingsuit too. That would be... weird" Said Azami

"I know, instead i bring you this" Dojima give her the bag and she take out a long black dress with the draw of a dragon on the skirt. It have long sleeves so she could hide her scars

"Without the dragon i would looks like a Widow... Thanks Uncle. I love it"

"I knew you would... Well then let's eat" That was a pleasant evening. They had dinner, talk about school and everything that was going on in their lives. Yu and Azami feel at home. After dinner, Azami put on the dress... it was perfect. She was going to use it every time she go out.

* * *

 _ **5/6 Monday**_

After school, the group was in class talking. Azami was looking at the doors in case Morooka appear

"Ugh... Why do the holidays have to end so fast?" Chie ask

"At least they were peaceful" Said Yosuke

"I heard that in other countries they have Saturday and Sunday off, they don't go to school those days" Said Azami

"Really? I'll liked to be there" Said Yosuke "Anyway, i didn't heard anything about anyone disappearing and everything looked normal... Y'think Yukiko could've been the last of the victims?" Yosuke ask

"I doubt it. The killer must be thinking on something" Said Yu

"He's right, we shouldn't relax as long as the culprit remains at large" Said Yukiko

"I wonder... Will someone show up on TV again if it rains?" Yosuke ask "If we only knew a little more about who the killer might be..."

"Eh, it's no good fretting over it now. If someone does show up on the Midnight Channel, then we'll deal with it" Said Chie "It's supposed to start raining soon, but i hope this weather holds through next week... You know... Midterms..."

"Ugh, you had to go and bring that up... I don't wanna think about it" Yosuke got depress

"I wish i had Yukiko's gift for studying..." Said Chie

"You should see Azami. She don't study but she end up in the Top 10" Said Yu

"Really!?" Chie was surprise

"All the info remain in my head... I can help you if you want" Azami offer her help to Yosuke

"Really? Cool" Yosuke was excited

"10.000 Yens"

"... Excuse me?" He ask and Yukiko laugh

"10.000 Yens and i can put every piece of useful information right into your skull" Said Azami "What do you say?"

"... Never mind. I'll do it by myself"

* * *

 _ **5/9 Monday - 5/12 Thursday**_

The Midterms have finally finish. Azami was confident about her answer, altough she really didn't care about the result. She knows that she did it good so that's enough. She get out of the Classroom, while she walk to Yu's classroom she notices that she don't talk with anyone of her classroom. She don't need to talk with them, they look boring and they just worry about study. Azami sigh and keep walking until she arrive to the classroom.

"Boy, i can't wait for our grades to be posted in the hall where everyone can see 'em. Geez..." Said Yosuke

"I can't wait too. Isn't that exciting Yosuke?" Said Azami

"Yeah, you don't have to worry at all. According to Yu you are a computer"

"A computer full of knowledge and xxx websites"

"... Was that a joke? I can't really tell" Said Yosuke

"A joke mixed with the truth" Said Azami and wink at him

"A-Anyway, how did you do in the tests?"

"You know the answer. But lets wait until when the results came up..." After that they get out of school and went straigh to their homes...


	10. Another Victim?

**Sorry for disappearing for this long. I was studying and everything just went down for a moment. Also, i'm checking the grammars from the previous chapters, maybe next week i'll have them all fixed (maybe, maybe not). Anyway, i like the reviews XD but i'm more surprise that there are a lot of followers and favorites and not so many reviews. That's kinda weird.**

 _ **Anyway, i'll update more often. I have a little of free time now so, let's do this!  
Sorry for the short Charpter, it was better to put a short Chapter than an Author's note. The next one will be more longer than this one. Also, if some of you want to give me some advice i'll take it :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10** : Another victim?

The TV was on. Yu, Nanako and Azami were watching it while Dojima read the Newspaper. Azami thought that was weird for him to read it at this hour, but leave him be. After all, she was reading a book. The TV was showing a special report.

"Young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a quiet rural town... Our special report took for the violent when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew!" Said the reporter while showing the footage

"The hell are you punks doing here!?" Azami not only recognize the voice, but they weren't making an effort to hide his face. For a moment she feels ashamed to actually know him

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Said Azami "The hell are you doing, Kanji?"

"You know him!?" Dojima ask in disbelief

"Of course i know him. I talk to him from time to time in the Shopping District" Azami explains "What is he doing there?!"

"This ain't a show! Get bent!" Kanji scream at the camera

"Still up to the same old trick...?" Said Dojima

"Do you know him too?" Yu asks

"Mmm, well, i know him through work. His name's Kanji Tatsumi... He's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school. But i thought he got into high school and started attending class..."

"Actually, he don't go that often... He ditched sometimes" Said Azami

"Man, that blur sure is pointless. It's completely obvious who it is" Said Dojima "The guy's family runs a historic textile shop. I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night. It's a nice gesture, but he's way too violent... At this rate, his mother'll have to apologize again..."

"He's not violent once you know him..." Said Azami "Altough, he barely says a word when i'm with him. I think he don't talk too much with people... Or have any friends at all"

"I'm not surprised" Said Dojima "Be careful with him, Azami. He only brings problems" Azami shrug and keep reading

* * *

 _ **5/15 Sunday**_

Yesterday it was raining all day long until Midnight. Someone appear in the Midnight Channel so today everyone gather in Junes to discuss about it. Azami wasn't paying attention at all, she was just looking at the sky, today she didn't want to be outside. She wanted to stay at home, but she agreed to be on these meetings.

"Ahem, we will now hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnapping/murder case here in Inaba" Said Yosuke and Chie roll her eyes

"Dude, take a breath" She said

"Oh, then does that make this place our special headquarters?" Yukiko ask

"Exactly! Nicely put, Yukiko" Said Yosuke

"That sounds cool" Said Azami

"Anyways, as for what was on last night. Did you guys saw it?" Yosuke ask and everyone nodded except Azami

"I saw it. I couldn't get a good view of the person's face, but it was a guy, wasn't it?" Said Chie

"That guy look like a high schooler" Said Yu

"So that's how i looked on TV" Said Yukiko

"Yes, First it was all blured and then you were... you know" Said Azami "If only we could tell who that person is, then we can do something about it"

"Wait" Said Yukiko "Didn't all the victims have one thing in common? That they were females with ties to the first incident?"

"That's what we thought... But we still don't know who exactly we saw" Said Yosuke

"In my case, the image on the Midnight Channel changed after i was kidnapped, right?" Yukiko ask

"Yes, it got weird from there. It look like a TV show... Those ugly low-budget ones" Said Azami

"Come to think of it, maybe Teddie was right... Maybe we were seeing the other Yukiko from that world" Said Yosuke

"But last night, we couldn't clearly see whoever it was. Could that mean... He isn't inside the TV yet?" Yukiko ask

"I think is safe to asume that" Said Yu and sigh "Maybe we have to wait and see what happen. We don't have anything to go, we don't even know who that was"

"You are right. If we can figure out who he is, can we prevent him from being taken?" Yukiko ask

"Yeah... And if all goes well, we might catch the killer in the bargain. Like Yu said... We have to wait another night"

"So, are we done for now?" Azami get up "I didn't want to be outside today, so i'll be leaving now if we are done"

"Well, i think we are done for today" Said Yosuke and look at Azami "What, there's a reason you didn't want to get outside?"

"I don't usually go outside on sundays. I just stay at home and read" She said. After the meeting, Yu and Azami go back home. They spend the rest of the day inside. Yu was in the living room with Nanako and Dojima while Azami was in Nanako's room. After a couple of hours of not seeing his sister, he go to Nanako's room and knock the door. Azami answer seconds later, but she didn't fully open the door. "If you want drugs then go somewhere else" She said with a smile

"Very funny, Azami. What are you doing in there?" Yu asks

"Nothing, actually. Bored out of my mind"

"... Can i come in?" He asks and Azami open the door to let him in

"Be aware that this is Nanako's room so don't be surprise for all these toys" She said and point at the toys laying near Nanako's bed. It was a pretty normal room. Aside from the toys, it didn't look like a room where a child sleep. "So, what do you want?"

"I found it odd, Azami. Normally you are fooling around. Today you were... silent. Something happen?" Yu asks

"... Would you believe me if i tell you that i don't even know?"

"What?"

"Exactly... today i feel... bored. Tomorrow maybe i'll be back in my usual self, but today i was feeling bored. Nothing catch my eyes, it all looked, gray" Azami explain

"Maybe it's the weather. It's changing too fast. In the city it was sunny most of the time"

"Maybe" Azami look at the window and the rain start to fall. Azami sigh and look at Yu again. "I want the day to be over so i can return to my usual self"

"Mmm, i actually was enjoying this day. You didn't talk at all, i want you to stay like that" Said Yu with a Smirk

"HaHa Yu..." Azami grab one of her books "Are you making dinner? If so, i'll help you in a minute. Then we can watch that Midnight channel"

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the kitchen" Yu open the door and leave. As soon he leave, Azami let go of the book and let it fall to the ground. She just stay there, staring at the book in the ground

"Why...? Lately i found it... boring? Why?" She asks herself


	11. Following Kanji Tatsumi

**I am really sorry for all this time that i didn't update. I just finish the university last year and now i'm on vacations. Actually i'm writing this in my notebook. I promise someone to update in january so here it is. After my vacation i'm starting to work so expect the updates at least once a months, maybe two if i'm lucky. This time i mean it.**

 **Leave me a review, without them i don't know if you like it or not. Also, i'll rewrite the previous chapter around april. There was a lot of people complaining about the grammars. I'll repeat it again. I'm doing my best! You are expecting me to write perfectly when i don't even speak english. I speak spanish so deal with it. If you are here only to complain then leave. If you like the story then stay and leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** : Following Kanji Tatsumi

 _ **5/15 Sunday (Midnight)**_

It was almost midnight, Azami was with Yu in his room, waiting for the Midnight Channel. Azami was a little tired, but she did her best to stay awake. Not so long ago, she was feeling down, she didn't knew exactly why this happens, but clearly wasn't the first time. She feels like this, every time the weather change drastically she starts to feel down and tired. Azami shake her head and focus on the Midnight Channel. Eventually she will come back to her usual self, she just has to wait.

The clock was about to hit midnight, Yu was looking through the window and the rain was hitting the glass. Azami was looking at the TV, waiting for something to appear. The clock finally hit midnight and a figure appeared. The siblings stare at the TV, the image was unfocused, but Azami recognize the figure as soon he starts moving around and punching at the air. She couldn't see his face, but it was pretty obvious that the figure was Kanji Tatsumi. She sees him a lot, so she recognize the hair, the way he walks and the uniform he was wearing gives him away pretty easily.

"Hey, Yu, i know who he is" Said Azami, she almost whisper it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is-" Azami was interrupted by the ringtone on Yu's phone. Yu answer and Azami get closer to hear the conversation.

"Hey, Did you see that?" It was Yosuke. "Did you recognize him?" Azami steal the phone from Yu's hands and speak with Yosuke.

"That was Kanji Tatsumi" She said out loud.

"You think so too?"

"I recognize him right away, Yosuke. Believe me, that's the guy"

"I saw him on TV, on that special news report. If i didn't see that i wouldn't recognize him. At least we have a lead now. Let's all get together tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" Azami was about to hang up.

"Can i talk to your brother? I want to ask him something" Yosuke asks. Azami give the phone to Yu.

"He wants to talk with you" Yu grab the phone and press it on his ear

"Yes?" Yu asks

"Hey, this is kinda off-subject, but as long as you're on the line, mind if i ask you something? It's something i've been meaning to ask for a while"

"What is it?"

"So... What do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, let's not mince words: Which one's your type?" Yosuke asks. Yu didn't know how to answer that. He didn't think about that and he basically didn't care at all.

"Actually, neither" He whispers so Azami wouldn't hear him, but she hears him and the whole conversation.

"Oh, so they aren't your type?" He asks

"You could say that... Actually, i don't think about that stuff" He said and Azami scream near his phone.

"He's lying, Yosuke! He's hiding porn somewhere!"

"Shut up, Azami!" Yu yells at her. "See you tomorrow, Yosuke" Yu hung up and point at her. "Now he's going to think that i actually hide porn"

"But you do"

"I'm not!"

"One day i'm going to find it, Yu"

"I still can throw your books out the window. Don't push me" Yu warns her

"Whatever you say, 'Your majesty'" Azami bow to him.

"I think you are better now. Get out of my room" Yu literally kick her out of his room and close the door.

* * *

 _ **5/16 Monday**_

Right after school everyone gather in the classroom, Azami get away from King Moron and hide in the classroom. They were talking about the figure they saw in the Midnight Channel, Azami told them that she was sure that the figure, in fact, was Kanji Tatsumi.

"Kanji Tatsumi... He definitely didn't look like the social type" Said Yosuke.

"Now there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary? Did you see the news special the other day?" Chie ask

"I think we all saw it" Said Yu.

"I watched that special too" Said Yukiko. "He wasn't like that when he was younger, though..." She said and everyone turn their head toward Yukiko.

"Wait, Did you know him?" Azami ask

"Uh-huh, but we haven't talked to each other in a long time. His family runs a textile shop, and we've been a customer of theirs for many years" Yukiko explains. "So i speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time"

"I know where that is" Said Azami. "We could go there and talk to him. Besides, we are friends... Kinda..."

"What do you mean kinda?" Yosuke asks

"We talk from time to time, but he's really nervous when i'm around... like he doesn't want to talk with me, but he let me hang out with him. I don't know that goes through his head" Azami explain.

"So you are like his acquaintance or just a random girl that he can't get rid of?" Yosuke ask

"Maybe the second. Anyway, we can go and talk to him. As long i'm there he won't get violent... I think" Azami wasn't so sure. She and Kanji aren't "Friends", but she was sure that he wouldn't hurt a woman.

"Sounds good. At the very least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately" Said Chie. "I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley, but i'm pretty sure he won't fly off the handle at his family store"

"Alright, let's get going" Said Yosuke and they get out of the classroom.

"If things get rough, we're counting on you guys!" Said Chie

"Wait, What?"

* * *

The group didn't lose time and went straight to the Shopping District. They went inside Tatsumi textile and as soon they enter they saw an old woman wearing a kimono talking with a young kid wearing blue clothes. Yukiko was the first to talk.

"Hello" She said. The woman turned to Yukiko.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. It's so nice to see you" She said.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, Ma'am" The boy said

"I'm sorry that i couldn't help more" Said the woman

"It's all right; you've given me plenty to think about. Thank you" He said, give the others a nod and leave immediately.

"What's up with him...? Weirdo" Said Yosuke. Everyone else thought the same thing.

"Yuki-chan, you're as lovely as always" Said the woman. "Your features are starting to remind me of your mother when she was young" She said and Yukiko blush a little. "How can i help you today? Are you out shopping with your friends?"

"Oh, um, well... actually..." Yukiko got closer to her and explain to her that they were here to see Kanji. She said the Kanji wasn't here at the moment and he was going to be here at any moment, so they decided to wait for a while. Chie looks around the shop and a certain scarf caught her eye.

"Hey" She said. "This scarf... I've seen this somewhere before" Everyone gather to see the scarf and Yosuke recognize it right away

"You are right! It was inside the TV! You know, that place with the faceless posters..." He said "Then.. It's that announcer's..." The owner of the shop interrupts them.

"Are you acquaintances of Ms. Yamano?" She asks.

"Umm, Kinda" Said Azami. "Did she happen to have a scarf like this?"

"Yes, it was a special order she placed. She actually ordered a pair, but in the end, she said she only wanted the women's scarf" She explains. "It left us with no choice but to sell this one separately"

"Oh man... There IS a connection to the first case! What are we gonna do?" Chie whispers

"Calm down, Chie" Said Yu. A bell ring from the other side of the shop.

"Hello! Delivery here for the Tatsumis" It was the Delivery man

"Oh, i'll be right there. I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me" She said

"Oh, it's okay. We should get going" Said Chie and everyone leaves the shop.

"It really is connected to the first case after all" Said Yosuke. "But it's just a scarf. Would the killer target someone just because of that?"

"Maybe it's cursed..." Said Azami and Yu hit her head.

"Don't be stupid"

"Then there's has to be something else. Or maybe it's all just random and we are losing our time thinking on a motive when the killer clearly don't have any" Said Azami.

"So you mean that all this connections are just a coincidence?" Yosuke ask

"If i was a killer i would kill random persons instead of killing persons that are related somehow. That way I won't be caught. For example... Let's say i kill... Kanji, after that i would kill... I don't know, a random celebrity and then a teacher. None of them have a connection to each other, but i kill them in a way so the police knows that it's the same killer that it's after those people. They search for motives and clues when there's none. In the end, i'm just a serial killer"

"... If he does that, then we are losing our time" Said Yukiko. She look at the street and point. "Hey, it's Kanji-kun" She was right, Kanji was in the middle of the street talking with the kid that was in the store a couple of minutes ago.

"Quick, hide!" Yosuke yell and everyone hide except Azami. "What are you doing?! Hide!"

"Why?" She asks and just stay there, looking at Kanji talking with the kid. She could hear the whole conversation

"T-Tomorrow's fine with me..." Said Kanji, clearly nervous. Looks like he and the boy were planning on meeting tomorrow. "Huh? S-School? 'Course I'm going to school"

"Then i'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow" He said and leave without saying another word

"D-Did he say he was interested...? He's a guy... and i'm a guy... But he's interested in me...?" As soon Azami heard him say that a wild thought run through her skull.

"... Is he...? OH... Now that's interesting" Azami whispers and smile from ear to ear. She start to fantasize, but she was interrupted when Kanji saw her and yell.

"Huh?! Azami?! How long you've been there?!" He yell at her. She stays right where she was meanwhile the others stay hidden.

"Who, Me? I, um, well... I was just thinking about something. I was daydreaming, i do that all the time" Azami came up with an excuse and looks like Kanji bought it.

"Really? Okay, then... So you didn't hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"... Never mind, then" Kanji walk to his home, but Azami stop him.

"Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I can't, i'm busy tomorrow"

"Cool, then some other time then..." She said and Kanji go back home. Yu and the others came out of their hiding.

"Damn, Azami. If i was in your place, i would've run away the moment he yell at me" Said Yosuke.

"Well, it wasn't actually a lie. I WAS daydreaming for a second" She said.

"About what?" He ask.

"You won't like that answer, Yosuke" Azami walk away a little from the group. "Maybe we should follow Kanji tomorrow. You hear him talking with that kid, right?"

"Yeah, he was going to meet with that weird kid" Said Yosuke. "We could ask him if anything weird happens to him lately. If not, we could warn him about the kidnapping"

"He won't believe us, but we can try. If everything fails, we have to go back to the TV World and save him" Said Yu. "We can worry about the killers motives later. Now we need to focus on keeping an eye on Kanji"

"But, what if Kanji is not the one that's being targeted? What if the mother is the one?" Chie asks.

"If we consider the connections between the victims, then she is the one who would be kidnapped" Said Yukiko.

"Alright... Let's try staking out both Kanji and his family's store" Said Yosuke. "Just to be sure. We definitely don't want the killer getting ahead of us" Everyone agreed on that. "That being said... Yukiko, can i have your cell number?"

"Wow, Yosuke. I didn't knew you were that desperate" Said Azami.

"Hey, that's not it! I got everybody's phone number except for hers. And the Y section of my address book needs some filling out" He said. Yu sighs.

"While we're on the subject, could you stop calling me at night just to tell dirty jokes?" Said Chie. "You really sound like a pervert"

"H-Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here!" Said Yosuke.

"Yosuke, if you want tell dirty jokes, give me a call. I have A LOT of dirty jokes" Said Azami and Yosuke take a step away from her.

"I think that yours are far worse than mines"

* * *

 _ **5/17 Tuesday**_

The next day after school, Yu and Azami wait at the entrance for the others. Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko arrive quickly and they all wait for Kanji to show up. Everyone gather in the a circle, waiting for him. Azami was looking around for the kid from yesterday.

"Has the target arrived at school?" Chie ask

"Yes, Ma'am! Visual ID confirmed! Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break, with mother-issued rations in hand. Current status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me!" Said Yosuke like he was some kind of soldier.

"Good choice, soldier!" Said Azami. "If you survive today, i'll make sure to give you a medal"

"Stop screwing around you two!" Chie yell at them.

"I wonder what kind of plans they made... It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well" Yukiko was wondering.

"I think it's pretty obvious what is going on here" Said Azami and everyone look at her. "It's obviously a date. Kanji is in a date with another boy... He's g-" Yu hit her in the head before she could finish that sentence.

"Don't be stupid. I don't think that's the reason" Said Yu.

"But you hear Kanji, he was like: 'I'm a guy and he's interested on me'"

"Still, i don't think that he is on a date"

"Oh, you want to bet?"

"Shut up, he's here!" Chie whisper and they all turn around before Kanji saw them. Kanji waits, for at least 5 seconds before the guy show up.

"I didn't keep you waiting?" He asks

"No, I-I just got here" Said Kanji and they leave.

"Wh-What in the world was that?" Yosuke asks

"I told you, it's a date"

"Knock it off with that!" Chie yell. "We gotta hurry after them, or we'll lose them!"

"Okay... Then let's split up into two groups. One team will follow Kanji, and the other will stake out the shop"

"R-Roger that! How should we split the team?" Chie ask

"I'll stay in the shop" Said Azami

"Me too" Said Yu and Yukiko at the same time

"Sure... That's fine with me. Let's go Yosuke!" Chie ran after them.

"So, I'm pairing up with Chie...? Eh, okay" He said and leave too.

"Alright, let's go to the shop and wait there" Said Yu and they walk to the Textile shop. Azami, Yu and Yukiko remain silent, no one speaks or say anything while they walk to the Shop. Azami take out a book from her bag and start to read while they were walking. Yu saw the cover and sigh in relief, it wasn't an erotic novel, instead it was a horror novel. Yu notice that Azami was just reading some parts and passing the pages, like she was searching for a page in particular. They arrive quickly to the shop and Yukiko went to buy water for them. Yu wait in the entrance of the shrine and Azami was next to him, still reading. Yukiko came running with three bottles of water.

"Sorry for the wait" She said. "This one's for you" She give one bottle to Yu and the other to Azami.

"Thanks" They say.

"Everything seems fine at the shop. I hope it stays that way. Do you think the culprit will come?" She said. Azami close the book.

"Let's hope so. But i think that the killer would actually attack at night. Right now, anyone can see him if he gets near here" Said Azami

"Maybe... It would be scary if the culprit did show up. But if he does, i'll do what i can to help you catch them. You all saved my life... I don't want to be the only one doing nothing" Said Yukiko. "I mean... I'm sure there's something i can do"

"Don't worry, everyone is doing their part. When the times come i'm sure you'll be of great help" Said Yu and Yukiko blush. "Hey, now that we are here. Can i have your number? For the investigation, in case we need to call each other"

"Oh, right. We need to be in contact with each other" Yukiko take out her phone. "I'll give to you too, Azami-senpai"

"Don't call me senpai... But, sure. I'll give you mine too" Azami take out her phone. "I wonder how Chie and Yosuke are doing"

* * *

"KEEP RUNNING! HE'S BEHIND US!" Chie scream as she and Yosuke run away from Kanji.

"I'M DOING MY BEST!" Yosuke scream

"THIS AIN'T WHAT YOU THINK! Y-YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Kanji yell behind them. "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING, DAMMIT!?"

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Yosuke and Chie show up outside the textile shop. They were sweating and they barely could stand at all. Yu gives them the water they had earlier. Yosuke was the first on telling them what happen. Turns out Kanji find them, most likely, they weren't trying to be discreet at all.

"Basically... Our mission failed" Said Chie

"There was nowhere to hide"

"How did you lose him?" Azami ask

"We run as fast as we could and lost him near the school" Yosuke explains.

"Well... Let's wait here a little longer. Maybe Kanji-kun will come home" Said Yukiko. Just right after Yukiko said it, Kanji appears behind them.

"Huh? What're you guys doing here?" He asks and everyone turns around and saw him, really angry. "You're those stupid lovebirds i just saw!" Said Kanji and Azami start laughing.

"Hahaha, Lovebirds?"

"We are not a couple!" Chie and Yosuke said at the same time.

"Why are you assholes following me around!?" Kanji ask and Azami walk toward him.

"Hey, Kanji. Calm down a little" She said "There's a perfect explanation to all this. We only wanted to ask you a couple of things, like... Has anything strange happened to you lately?" Azami realize that what she just asks was a big mistake.

"Huh? Strange...?" Kanji starts to get violent. "What's this "Strange" stuff, huh!? Are you saying that i'm strange!?" He yell.

"N-Not really. If you ask anybody they'll tell you that i'm the one that's strange. Nobody is calling you strange, Kanji" Azami walk away a little.

"You shitheads better get the hell out of my face, or i'm taking you down!" Everyone runs away from Kanji except Azami, again. "You too!"

"Hey, i'm only worried about you, jackass!"

"About what!? There's nothing to worry about, you better get the hell out of here before i take you down!" Kanji yells at Azami. She sighs and before Kanji could react, she punch him right in the face.

"If you yell at me like that prepare to receive a punch right in the face!" Azami take out her glasses. "Come on! I dare you to do that again! I'm not afraid of you, Tatsumi!"

* * *

Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko run as fast as their legs could carry them. They end up near Dojima's house. Yosuke thought that he was about to have a heart attack, Kanji scares the shit out of him. Yu was tired of running, the same for Chie and Yukiko.

"Urgh... Too much running..." Said Chie

"Well... Nothing happened today, so i guess everything's okay" Said Yosuke. "But it's already been a few days since he appeared on the Midnight Channel. If this is anything like Yukiko's case, it'll happen soon"

"Then we can't let our guard down... I think we should come back tomorrow to check up on him" Said Yukiko

"Looks like we got no choice... Let's go home. I'm wiped..." Chie look around. "Umm... Where's Azami?"

"Azami?" Yu look around and notice that his sister wasn't with them. "Did anyone see where she goes?"

"I don't know, i was running for my life... Even though he wasn't chasing after us" Said Yosuke.

"Well, she will come back home, so..." Yu look behind him and saw Azami walking toward them. She was covering her left eye with her hands and her right sleeve was torn apart. "Azami!" Yu and the others run toward her. "What happen to you!?"

"Thanks to run away like little girls" She said and show them the black eye. "I was expecting more from all of you"

"WOW! Did Kanji do that to you?" Chie ask

"Surprisingly, yes. I wasn't expecting him to punch me right in the face... I kinda deserve it" She explain

"Why is that?" Yukiko asks

"I may, or may not... Have broke his nose" She smile, proud of what she just did. "At least he waits until i take off my glasses, I appreciate that" Yu look at her black eye and sighs.

"Why? When i'm not around you always get into a fight. Why?"

"Hey! The guy threat me, in my face. I won't let him do that to me. So i punch him in the nose" Azami put on her glasses again. "Let's go back home. I need to do something about this... And my uniform" Azami walk through them and went straight home.

"Damn, is this normal?" Yosuke asks

"After Azami try to...commit suicide, she picks up a fight with bullies and often got in troubles with the teachers. After that, no one go near her except some random boys that were either in love with her or just want her to help them study"

"Well, i better not get i her bad side" Said Chie.

"Me neither" Said Yosuke.


	12. Hiatus

_**This is actually a little message for all the followers and those who first read the story. I'll leave this message in the other stories. I'll focus in the stories that i'm about to finish and those that i first publish. In the case of the stories that are only 4 or five chapter long, i'll leave them in a hiatus until i finish the others. Sorry, but lately between the job, my thesis and other obligations i can't keep up with all the stories that i'm writing, that's why i'm writing this for all of my followers. I'll be focusing on the stories that are about to end and then focus in the rest. For example, the stories of X-men and Avenger will be in hiatus, the same goes for Persona and God Eater.**_

 _ **Don't worry, it won't be that long. I hope not. It will be a couple of month or a year at worst. I'm sure you all understand this. The stories that don't have this message will be the ones that i'm going to finish. Sorry about all the trouble.**_

 _ **Until the next time :D**_


	13. Complete Rewrite

_**I'm writing to let you know that I'm planning to rewrite the whole story. Around a month or two. Just to let you know :P Anyway, I want some of your opinions on this actually, because I'll change a lot of things. When I publish the rewrite version, I'll delete this one.**_

 _ **Some of the things that will be changed are the pairing, my Oc (Mostly a personality change), the beginning and direction of the story and some minor things. The Grammars will be better this time.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave me a review to let me know what do you think and if you want me to change more things.**_


	14. Rewrite ready

_**I just want to let you know that the rewrite version is already updated. Only that XD**_

 _ **Also, I'll erase this fanfic in two weeks. So, see you in the other story.**_


End file.
